The Ties That Bind Us
by icyrainbow
Summary: AU. Diego Alcazar returns after being presumed dead for three years to capture Georgie Jones' heart and rebuild his father's organization. Ensemble story including Maxie, Cooper, Lulu, Dante, Logan, Ethan and Johnny.
1. Background & Disclaimer

**Background:** I am rewriting history here but the GH writers tend to do that from time to time, so hey why not me? Diego was shot by Sam BUT he never came back as the text message killer. Instead, he went to Colombia with Lorenzo as Diego described. And for future chapters, the sex bet never went down with Maxie and Logan. Lulu dated Logan BUT she never dated Johnny. Dante is not a cop in this story and I haven't decided yet if he will find out he is Sonny's son. Johnny has given up all ties to the Zacchara family and is working in his repair shop.

I plan on including Diego/Georgie possibly making a triangle with Logan, Maxie/Coop and Dante/Lulu. But the main focus of this story will be on the friendships all the characters form including Ethan and Johnny as well.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing associated with GH. Also, please don't bash Diego. If you don't like him, trust me this isn't the story for you. Thanks. :)


	2. Chapter 1

It was a stormy night in Port Charles. The wind was whipping through the trees and lightening streaked up the starless sky. Georgie Jones parked her car in the lot near the entrance to the park and with flashlight in hand began to make her way to the gazebo. It was almost midnight in her home town. The streets had been almost empty on her drive over. It was a weeknight and aside from the movement on the docks from Sonny's shipments the town saw very little action that late.

She had been dreaming of this night for three years and now that it was finally here, a small part of her wished she could have some of that time back. Not that it had always been pleasant. She hated pretending things were one way, when in reality they couldn't be more opposite. She hated lying to her family, especially her father. What kept her going though, was the hope that one day it would be worth it. That all of her own small tortures would have a pay off.

She reached the gazebo and glanced down at her watch. She was ten minutes early. Georgie tried to calm her nerves, taking a few deep breaths. She smoothed her hair down as the wind tried desperately to mess it up. She must have tried on ten different outfits tonight before deciding that it really didn't matter. After three years, she could show up in anything and the reaction would still be the same. She had settled on something warm, blue jeans and a navy sweater. Dried leaves were picked up by the wind and fluttered into the gazebo and around her feet as another crash of thunder shook structure around her.

"Just relax," she whispered to herself.

"Georgie."

That deep, warm voice she had longed to hear for far too long softly rang in her ears. She glanced up and in the dark she could make out a figure. Broad shoulders, dark hair, and that smile she had missed the most.

"Diego," she whispered breathlessly, she wasn't even sure she said it loud enough for him to hear her.

Before she could think another thought or utter another word, Diego was right in front of her. His strong arms wrapped around her, his face in the crook of her neck. She held on as tightly as she could, her mind and her body totally separated, as if she were floating over them.

"I can't believe it," he whispered, his voice sounding a little shaky "I can't believe its you."

"Its me," she assured him, pulling back to look into his brown eyes "And you're here. You're really alive."

He laughed softly at her amazement and hugged her again.

"What? Did you think it was a stranger writing you all those letters?" he kidded her.

"No," she shook her head as they sat down "I just…I can look at you and hear your voice…and touch you," she reached out and took his hand.

"I'm never leaving again," Diego squeezed her hand "Never."

****Three Years Prior****

Georgie had been working on a term paper when the doorbell rang at the Scorpio-Jones home. She was all by herself. Maxie was out on a date and Mac was working late as usual. She was dressed in sweats, with her hair in a ponytail, hardly expecting company. Glancing through the peephole, she recognized one of Alcazar's men. She had seen him hanging out with Diego before on the docks. She almost didn't open it but finally she cracked the door just enough to see him.

"Miss Jones?" the man almost looked comforting, not scary as she remembered.

"Yes?"

"I've been sent here to deliver you a message. But what I tell you, you must not repeat it, understand?"

Georgie felt afraid by his words but his body language made her feel safe, so she nodded her head.

"My employer, Senor Alcazar is on a plane to Colombia with his son Diego. Diego was in a shootout this evening."

"What? Is he ok?" Georgie opened the door wider, fear rushing over her.

"Diego is badly injured, but Senor Alcazar feels certain he will recover."

"Well, what can I do to help?" Georgie's mind was racing and she felt tears burning her eyes.

"Diego insisted that Senor Alcazar get word to you that he is alive."

"I don't understand."

"You will," he insisted "Just know that Diego is alive and will receive the best care in our native country. He will contact you when he can. Goodnight Miss Jones."

And with that he was gone and Georgie was left trying to make sense of it all. She didn't sleep a wink and never finished her term paper.

In the morning, it all made sense. Mac was knee deep in paper work and interviews and red tape dealing with the murder of Diego Alcazar the night before in a warehouse. The body had been taking directly to Colombia which infuriated Mac. No autopsy and what was worse with no body there was very little evidence to use to prosecute. Lorenzo Alcazar had tampered with a crime scene, with a victim's body, Mac was outraged.

But Georgie kept quiet. She pretended to mourn Diego, and her tears were indeed real for many reasons. She cried for the fear she felt that Diego would not survive with the care he was getting in some foreign country, fear that her father might hate her if he ever learned she herself was hindering his case, fear that Dillon would learn she was harboring yet another secret. She was a mixture of emotions, tumbling over themselves for several months. She was not the type of person who kept secrets well and she wasn't sure if she could do it.

Then, four months after Diego "died", she received her first letter. It was postmarked in England which she didn't understand and there was no return address. Thankfully, she reached the mailbox first avoiding questions from Maxie or Mac.

_Dear Georgie,_

_I can't say much right now but I just want you to know that I am ok. I need you to set up a post office box out of town and tell no one about it. That way I can communicate with you without so much fear of anyone finding out. As soon as you get this done, write me back. I'm sorry to put you through this but I need to talk to you. _

She breathed a sigh of relief. Diego was alive. Assuming this wasn't from Lorenzo but she highly doubted he would take the time to write one line, let alone a whole letter to her.

The next day she went two towns away and set up a post office box and wrote him to let him know the address. She waited for two weeks before she got a reply.

_Dear Georgie,_

_You have no idea how happy your letter made me. Even though it was just a few lines, it made me happier than I have been in months. I have had a long road with my gunshot wounds. Pop says I almost didn't make it, but now things are getting better. I miss you, Georgie. I miss hearing your voice. I am sorry for putting this burden on you but the truth is, I need you. I need you to keep me sane just like you did when I was in prison. That's what it feels like here. My Pop keeps guards on me all the time. I never leave the compound, even the doctors come to me. I want more than anything to get on a plane and come home. Port Charles feels like home now. You are there and Pop and my little sister are there. Please keep me updated on how she is. I'm not so sure that Pop talks to Skye now. He doesn't talk about her or Lila Rae when he comes to visit me. Please write me when you can. And please, don't tell anyone._

And with that, she was hooked. She wrote him letters consistently, at least once a week. For three years, and they were not always good times. Lorenzo was murdered and Skye ran off with Lila Rae and Diego's letters were sad and angry and helpless but Georgie took pen to paper and tried her best to console him and help him cope. Those were the hardest times, the times when she wanted so desperately to pick up the phone and call him, to get on a plane and go to him. Her words worked wonders but she didn't see it that way. She felt like she could never do enough. There were happy times too. She wrote him about graduating high school, starting PCU, about Maxie and Cooper. Until one day she got the letter she had longed to receive.

_Dear Georgie,_

_I'm coming home. I can't explain everything now but I'll be there on October 15. Meet me at the gazebo in the park at midnight. I can't wait to see you. Its been too long._

****Present****

It started to rain. A pounding rain and the wind blew it straight underneath the gazebo roof and onto them. They barely noticed it. They just sat there, staring at each other and then glancing off into the stormy night, their hands tightly locked together.

"I have a driver, there's a safe house not far from here that Pop's men arranged for me. You want to take a drive?"

"Sure," she smiled at him "I would love to."

Diego slid the leather jacket he had on off his shoulders and held it up over Georgie's head as they raced out of the gazebo and to the parking lot.

"I'm soaked," Georgie laughed nervously as they settled into the backseat of the black car that had been waiting for them.

"Me too," he laughed, running a hand through his wavy black hair.

Georgie never expected to be so nervous around him but then again, she had forgotten just how handsome he was. He was dark and seductive and his voice was so smooth and comforting. She had forgotten how he sometimes gave her butterflies just looking at him.

"Here," he smiled warmly at her, reaching over and brushing some wet strands of hair from her eyes "We need to get you a towel."

She felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her and she sensed he felt it too, his eyes lingered on hers for a few seconds and then he quickly pulled his hand away.

"We'll uh, we'll be there soon," he changed the subject quickly, his eyes turning out the car window.

There was a long silence in the car and finally Georgie reached over and took his hand again in hers, lacing their fingers together for the rest of the ride.

Once inside the safe house, Diego managed to find some large fluffy towels in the master bathroom. He rushed back downstairs to find Georgie staring out a huge window in the living room. Rain streaked down the massive window pains and lightening continued to light up the yard, which looked to be rather large and full of bushes and trees. He walked up behind her and wrapped the towel around her shoulders.

She relaxed when she felt it, she had been trembling from the cold and pulled it around the rest of her body.

"Thank you," she turned to him "I was freezing."

He nodded, wrapping a towel around his own shoulders and turned his attention to the large living room which was seriously lacking furniture. Just one love seat and a coffee table in the huge space, the only lighting in the room was one tiny lamp sitting in a corner.

"My Pop was a minimalist," he quipped when she caught him lost in thought.

"I wish I could have been with you when you heard about him," Georgie bit her lower lip and moved closer to him.

"He wasn't perfect," Diego sighed "He pissed me off more than once but…he save my life that night. If I had laid there much longer…"

"I owe him too," Georgie nodded in agreement "He didn't have to let you write me…he didn't have to send that guard to my house that night."

Diego sat down on the couch and she joined him, this time keeping a little distance between them.

"Pop loved me, I know he did," Diego insisted "He just didn't know how to show it very well, you know?"

"Like my mom," Georgie nodded in agreement "I know exactly."

"I'm sorry about Dillon. I wish I could have been here for you too."

"It was meant to be," Georgie smiled softly "I loved Dillon, with my whole heart but not in the way that two adults needs to love each other. We tried…it didn't work."

He smiled weakly at her and then stood up again, nervously pacing the room.

"Diego, are you ok?" she furrowed her brow.

"I'm just…it's a lot to take in you know? Being back in town…coming here…seeing you."

"You want me to go? I mean, I can," Georgie stood up and joined him by the window.

"No! No," he shook his head "Of course not. Are you kidding? Stay."

"Then…?" she was confused.

"It's just, its hard for me to look at you…and not want to kiss you," he moved closer to her, absently playing with the ends of the towel around her shoulders.

His eyes grew serious, she could see the want in the depths of them and she felt another shiver of electricity this time up her spine. Her eyes danced over him, uncertainty and excitement laced every feature of her face as she felt him creeping closer and closer to her.

"If you don't want me to," he said hoarsely, "I won't…"

"I didn't say that," she managed to speak, a little shaky.

He cupped her face softly in his hands, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"I've waited three years for this," he added, as his lips made their way to hers.

"Me too," she whispered back as they kissed at last and the largest bolt of lightening yet lit up the sky.


	3. Chapter 2

Georgie shut the door to her dorm room behind her and leaned back against it. She glanced over at the alarm clock by her bed…5:13 AM. With a goofy grin on her face, she slid down against the door to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. She had spent five hours with Diego tonight. The first minutes in over three years.

Her mind flashed back to the want in Diego's eyes as he kissed her, to the feeling of his strong arms around her as he pulled her close. She had been dreaming of that moment for a long time and she wanted to remember every detail in her mind. When they finally pulled apart, she had felt embarrassed, shy even. It took a while for the conversation to start flowing again but when it did she was put back at ease. She updated him on all the citizens of Port Charles and he told her about the compound in Colombia. When she realized it was getting so late, she insisted she had to leave. She had class at 9:00 AM.

She had lingered in his doorway, holding on tightly to his hand and reveling in the fact he couldn't take his eyes off her. Finally, he planted another soft kiss on her lips before she climbed into the waiting car.

"I'll send for you tomorrow," he insisted as he shut the door and she road away.

She knew it would be a little while before the rest of the town would learn that Diego was indeed alive. She should have been worried about the reactions of everyone around her when they discovered the news but now all she could think about was him.

*

"Once again, I have saved both of our asses from the brink of fashion extinction," Maxie Jones said triumphantly as she walked up to Lulu Spencer at her table at Kelly's.

"Excuse me?" she raised her eyebrow over her afternoon cup of coffee.

"I finished it. The mock up is completely finished, and flawless I might add. What would you do without my fashion sense?"

"You are a true fashionista Maxie," Lulu quipped.

"If that's your way of thanking me, then you're welcome," Maxie eased into the chair across from her, "You'll thank me later when Kate isn't ringing your cell like crazy this weekend."

"It wouldn't matter, its not like I have any plans."

"Aw," Maxie did her best to show concern for her "Are you still wallowing in self pity because Logan dumped you?"

"He didn't dump me…exactly," Lulu sighed.

"Lulu, sweetie, when a guy says its not you, its me…its always you," she insisted "Trust me…I've said it to guys before and it was _never_ me."

"It's just…" Lulu propped her elbows on the table "I really thought something might happen with Logan…We started off great."

"If there is one thing I know about Logan from Cooper is that he is afraid of commitment and responsibility. Coop says he's been like that ever since he's known him."

"You don't know him like I do…did."

"No, but I know Coop and he knows him better than anyone."

Maxie actually felt bad for Lulu as she watched her absently stir her coffee and fight back tears. She was free this afternoon, work was done and Coop was working late. Would it be so horrible to offer to hang out with her? There were worse things she could think of…if she tried really hard.

"You wanna…go to the mall or something?" Maxie finally asked.

"You want to hang out with me?" Lulu looked skeptical.

"Well, yeah….but if you have other plans…."

"No, I don't," Lulu smiled quickly and then her face fell again.

"Good," Maxie stood up, swinging her purse over her shoulder "Let's go, I'm going to give you a makeover today…"

"Wait, you didn't say _that_," Lulu started to object as Maxie dragged her up from her seat and headed out the door.

*

"So, what do you think?" Diego smiled at Georgie as he sat down opposite her at his dining room table.

"I knew you used to cook at Kelly's but this is impressive," she insisted.

Diego's driver had picked her up after her last class. When she got to the safe house, he was in the kitchen cooking her dinner.

"Yeah, I cook really awesome Italian food," Diego beamed "Actually better than my Colombian if you can believe that."

He had made her chicken parmesan with spaghetti, salad and garlic bread. She vaguely remembered mentioning in one of her letters that it was her favorite meal. Clearly, he was as observant of her as she was of him.

They ate for a while with light conversation between them. She told him about her classes that day, they talked about food and cultures. After they cleared the dishes and sat down in the living room though, the unspoken thoughts she had been wrestling with all day became the topic of conversation.

"When are you going to tell everybody that you are back?"

"I have to get established first before I can show myself," he insisted, taking a sip of the wine he had poured for himself after dinner "I can't just put myself out there."

"Established?" she raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"The organization," he answered flatly "If I'm going to take over where Pop left off I need some time before I let his enemies know I'm back."

"Wait, what?" she gasped at him, standing up with her arms folded across her chest.

"Georgie, I have to takeover…my Pop would have wanted it…"

"Your father was a gangster Diego! Its that very life that got you shot in the first place! It took three years of your life away and now you're just going to dive back into it!"

"It's my life now Georgie! Its what I am good at! You have to understand…"

"I'm not understanding anything!" her eyes grew cold as she narrowed them at him "You are going to get yourself killed Diego! After everything I have been through with you!"

"Georgie, please calm down…"

"No! I will not calm down. You may want to ruin your life but I don't have to sit by and watch it! I want to go home."

"Georgie…" he moved toward her and she jerked away from him, unable to even look at him.

"Get me a car, right now," she said in a low voice, tears streaming down her face.

He let out a heavy sigh and stomped into the other room to get a phone. By the time he had called the driver and returned, she was gone.


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. They really keep me motivated to get chapters out quicker.

Georgie spent the whole night crying her eyes out. She was thankful she didn't have a roommate at the dorms. She was free to express her hurt in peace. Morning came, and she went to classes and checked in for a mid-shift at Kelly's. One of the waitresses had a nasty flu, and Georgie agreed to help Mike out. Thankfully, things were calm after the lunch rush and Georgie didn't have to fake being happy to any customers. She was positive she had bags under her eyes from all the crying. She hadn't cried this much since she realized it was truly over with Dillon. And yet, Dillon paled in comparison to the pain she was feeling.

Mike left to go to the bank and she was alone in the restaurant. That is, until the bells on the door rang and she looked up to see Logan Hayes walking in. She let out a heavy sigh to herself. Great another customer, and a not so pleasant one at that. She tried to be as civil as possible to him because he was Cooper's best friend but after he had bailed on Lulu she had lost a lot of respect for him. All things aside, she and Lulu had become pretty good friends over the last few years.

"Usual?" she raised an eyebrow at him before he even made it to the counter.

"Yeah," he growled out, avoiding any eye contact whatsoever.

He always came in every afternoon around this time. He always ordered the same thing, black coffee with five sugar packs and a bear claw.

She flopped everything onto the counter and watched him as he went to work on the pastry in silence, still avoiding her eyes. She started chewing on her thumbnail as she studied him and something in her made her talk to him. Perhaps it was her already utter hatred at the male species with their ego trips and machoism.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Hm…yeah sure what?" he mumbled as he ripped open all five packs of sugar at once and dumped them into his coffee.

"Why did you dump Lulu?"

A smirk crept up on his lips and he finally glanced up at her over his coffee cup.

"That's not really any of your business is it?"

"No, but I want to know."

"It just wouldn't have worked out," he insisted flatly.

"Why?"

He studied her face for a moment and sat his coffee cup down.

"She ask you to do this?"

"No. I just wondered…she's really hurt."

"She's better off without me," he shook his head, taking another bite of his snack "She wanted things that I just can't give her, or any girl right now."

"Like what?"

"Commitment…I mean don't get me wrong, I tried…but its just not for me," he smirked again and it made Georgie's blood boil.

"You cheated on her?"

"No, I never said that," he almost looked offended "Just didn't want the whole picket fence, two point five kids deal at my age."

"Hmm," Georgie started chewing on her thumbnail again and turned to go into the back.

"What about you? How's your personal life?" Logan caught her off guard.

"What?"

He smiled at her triumphantly, knowing he would get under her skin.

"I mean, you play twenty questions with me, it's only fair I get to play them with you."

"My life is fine. Thank you," she growled out, folding her arms across her chest.

"Girls say that when they don't have anything good to tell," Logan laughed to himself "I've heard it a thousand times."

"Yeah, well, like you said….nobody else's business," Georgie insisted.

Logan winked as he tossed money onto the counter.

"Good. Let's keep it that way," he picked up his coffee cup and walked out the door.

"I hate him!" Georgie groaned with frustration to herself as she dug a rag out from under the counter and began wiping it down.

"Hate who?" Maxie came down the stairs from Cooper's room above Kelly's.

"Nobody," Georgie insisted.

"Ok, whatever," Maxie positioned herself across from Georgie "I have great news."

"What?"

"What time do you get off work?"

"Six o'clock…why?" Georgie asked warily.

She knew her sister. Lately, Maxie had been making desperate attempts to make Georgie's life more exciting, trying to force her to have a social life other than school.

"Because Coop is taking Lulu and I to the Haunted Star tonight and you are coming with us."

"No, no that's ok Maxie. I'm not in the mood."

"Too bad," she quipped in her sing song voice "You're going."

"No, I'm not."

"Georgie, come on! Ethan is even going to give us free drinks and he promised to teach us how to cheat at poker."

"Well that will be great for business," Georgie laughed to herself.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun. Now when you get off, you go change and meet us back here at eight o'clock, got it?"

Georgie didn't have the energy to argue anymore and she knew if she continued to object Maxie would get Cooper involved and she would end up being convinced anyway. Besides, what else was she going to do? She certainly wasn't going to get any homework done. She would probably spend the entire night on repeat of last night. Crying her eyes out over Diego.

"Fine," she relented.

"Perfect," Maxie smiled "See you at eight."

*

Diego sat in the big room he had adopted as his office. The entire house felt so empty without Georgie there. It wasn't exactly the homiest place in the world but she made it light up a little. He hadn't slept a wink all night. His mind raced with a million different scenarios. He wanted to get in a car and go straight to Georgie and beg her to talk to him but he resisted. He was going to give her some time. It hadn't been fair of him to spring everything on her all at once but he honestly thought she would have assumed he would take over the family business. But that was Georgie for you, always expecting the best out of anybody. Especially him…and he had let her down.

"You rang?" a familiar voice filled the room and he looked up.

"Dante," he grinned with satisfaction at the other man in the room.

"Man, I can't believe you're back," Dante Falconeri grinned at him, shaking hands with him across the big oak desk between them.

"Back and back in business…Pop said I could count on you," Diego's face grew serious.

"Man, you know it. I should practically change my name to Alcazar, although my Ma would slap me."

Dante had been one of Alcazar's men for a couple years before his death. Diego had met him several times. Dante was a smart criminal and Diego knew he was the perfect first addition to his inner circle. Dante knew his Pop's business inside and out.

"I'm glad you're here. I have a job for you."

*

Cooper, Maxie and Lulu all got to Kelly's at exactly the same time. Maxie had on a cute cocktail dress and she had found an equally cute one for Lulu who clearly looked uncomfortable.

"Doesn't Lulu look great Coop?" Maxie beamed with pride at her work.

"Yeah, she looks nice," Cooper smiled.

"No, I don't," Lulu sighed "I look like a raccoon with all this eye liner on!"

"No, you don't," Maxie insisted "Your eyes looks smoky and seductive. Tell her Coop."

"Hm? Oh yeah, smoky and sexy."

"What? Sexy? You think her eyes look sexy?" Maxie narrowed her look at her boyfriend, jealousy sinking in rapidly.

"Oh, come on Maxie you told me to say it," he sighed.

"Gee thanks," Lulu rolled her eyes.

"Oh, forget it, the point is you look great," Maxie smiled, "We all look great."

"Yep great," Coop forced a smile.

It wasn't that he minded taking three of the most gorgeous girls in Port Charles out for a night on the town but he was missing a ball game on television and he was being forced by Maxie to wear a tie. He secretly wished he was having a cold beer with Logan watching the game, wearing a t-shirt.

"Hey," Georgie stepped inside the front door "You guys ready?"

"Wow, Georgie you look so pretty," Lulu smiled at her.

"Thanks, you guys do too."

"I look like a raccoon, don't lie," Lulu insisted.

"Oh, will you shut up about the damn raccoon," Maxie spat, as she took Cooper's hand and led the group out the door.


	5. Chapter 4

i'm glad to see everyone is sticking with the story so far. it will take a few more chapters to get everything set up, so please stick with it!

The Haunted Star was packed with patrons when they reached its front doors a few minutes later. Saturday nights always brought in money for Luke and Ethan was always there to oversee it. After learning of his place in the Spencer family the year before, he had taken over when Luke blew out of town on one of his crazy adventures. Lucky was still having a hard time accepting him but Lulu had been more than happy to add another member to her family.

"And the gangs all here!" Ethan shouted over the noise as the four of them made their way to the bar "What can I do you fine ladies for, and gentleman," he bowed slightly at them.

"Martini," Lulu ordered first.

"Dirty martini, extra olives, thanks," Maxie spouted out quickly and then turned her attention back to fidgeting with Coop's tie.

"Beer, whatever is on tap," Cooper began fishing for his wallet.

"Oh, your money is no good here mate," Ethan insisted "Tonight it's on Luke. How about you Georgie?"

Georgie hadn't intended on drinking. The one time she had truly gotten drunk was a little over a year ago after Maxie and Lulu insisted on dragging her to a college kegger. She had only had two plastic cups of some kind of liquor and she had been viciously sick in the backseat of Lulu's car on the way home. But the more she thought about Diego and the more she went over his letters in her mind, the more she wanted to become numb to it all. If only for one night, she wanted to forget.

"Something strong," she smiled at Ethan "Make it a double."

"Feeling daring tonight are we darling?" Ethan grinned at her "Very well, Jack Daniels should do you nicely."

After he finished all the drinks and poured a shot of Jack for himself, he raised his glass to the group.

"Here's to you all and to Luke, wherever the bloke may be."

"So," Maxie took a sip of her martini and sat it down on the counter "What do you think of Lulu's new look?'

"I didn't know raccoon was in season," he joked, taking another shot and wincing from the burn.

"I told you!" Lulu exclaimed "Maxie, everyone thinks that!"

"Lulu, he's your brother and he's also a slightly tipsy bartender, his opinion at this moment is irrelevant," she insisted.

"Hey, don't bite the hand that pours your vodka," Ethan insisted, before turning to wait on other guests.

The rest of the night was a blur for Georgie. She downed several more shots when Maxie and Coop went to the black jack table. Ethan had poured the first one, then insisted she had met her limit but when he got distracted by a pretty blond on the other end of the bar, she helped herself to two more. She liked the way she was beginning to feel, kind of giggly and…happy. The last twenty four hours had been anything but happy. The thought of Diego lying on the floor of the warehouse that night, the life seemingly seeping out of him…he had been given a second chance. A second chance at life, a second chance…with her. Why would he want to ruin that? He had burdened her with this secret for three years and now all of it was crashing down around her.

"Georgie, are you ok?" Lulu raised an eyebrow at her as she took the stool beside her.

"I'm fine," Georgie mumbled, a little grin on her face.

"You don't look so good," Lulu sighed, brushing some hair out of her friend's face.

"This place is starting to get lame," Maxie came back over, holding Coop's hand tightly "You guys ready to ditch or what?"

"I don't think Georgie is going anywhere right now," Lulu pointed at the spacey look in her eyes.

"How many shots did you give her Ethan?" Maxie screeched, drawing his attention back to them.

"Two, I swear," he looked confused by the clearly sloppy mess that Georgie was quickly becoming.

"Georgie, can you walk?" Cooper walked on the other side of her.

"Sure," she insisted, trying to stand up but falling over into his arms.

She collapsed into him, at first she was laughing but the longer she laughed the more it turned into sobs. Huge tears started rolling down her cheeks and her body began to shake. Everyone glanced at each other with puzzled expressions.

"Did I miss something?" Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"Clearly, we all did," Lulu shook her head "Let's get her in the car."

"We can't take her to the dorms or back to Mac's like this," Maxie sighed.

"She'll have to stay with us," Cooper insisted, as he hoisted Georgie up in his arms.

"But…oh ok," Maxie sighed "Come on Georgie. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she sobbed, turning her face toward Coop's chest as they headed out the front door.

Lulu shot Ethan an angry glare as she gathered up Georgie's purse and coat.

"What?" he asked defensively "It's not my fault I swear!"

*

Hours later, Georgie and Maxie were curled up in Cooper's bed while he slept in a chair. No matter how much all three of them had begged her she wouldn't explain why she was crying. Eventually, the sobs stopped and slow silent tears slid down her cheeks. Maxie stroked her sister's hair and whispered what words of comfort she could with as little information she had. Lulu had finally gone home, after promising to work Georgie's shift in the morning so she could get some rest.

"Georgie, please tell me," Maxie whispered.

"You wouldn't understand Maxie…I can't," Georgie sighed "Just let me cry, please?"

*

Across town, Jake's was still in full swing. Logan had been there all evening, downing beer and talking football with Coleman. The crowd from the Haunted Star began to slowly spill over and the business brought a huge smile to Coleman's face. Eventually, Ethan himself made his way to the bar, taking the seat by Logan.

"Busy night?" Coleman raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know it, looks like we'll both cash in tonight," Ethan grinned, pleased as he took the beer Coleman offered and then turned to Logan.

"What's up man?" Logan managed, avoiding Ethan's eyes.

"Look, if you think I'm gonna dog on you for dumping my sister, you're wrong. In fact, I couldn't be more pleased," Ethan insisted "As a matter of fact, a toast…to you."

Logan smirked and clinked the neck of his beer bottle with Ethan's, then fished another handful of peanuts out of a bowl on the counter.

"Big night at the casino huh?"

"You could say that," Ethan nodded "My sister seems to be over you, she was out tonight sipping maritnis, playing cards…."

"Good for her," Logan nodded absently "Lulu deserves a night out."

"I agree, although I think they had a little too much fun. Well at least Georgie did."

"Georgie?" Logan almost laughed with surprise "Georgie Jones? She was partying at the casino tonight?"

"If you call getting drunk and becoming a crying mess partying then yes," Ethan shrugged "That girl sure can't hold her liquor. From now on, one drink limit for her."

"I'm surprised she drinks at all," Logan marveled.

"Are you Logan Hayes?" an unfamiliar voice asked from behind the two men.

"What's it to ya?" he spun around on his stool to come face to face with Dante.

"Word on the street is you been tryin' to get into Sonny Corinthos' organization."

"Well, I don't know what street you been on buddy, but you must have got your wires crossed somewhere, I don't know what you're talking about," he shrugged and spun back around.

Dante took the stool on the other side of him and ordered a beer.

"That's too bad," he finally spoke again, after taking a sip of it "Cause I got an offer for you that beats anything Corinthos could give you."

Logan tried hard to feign interest but really he was clinging on every word. His life had been going down the toilet for months. None of the jobs he had been able to get lasted very long and far too often he found himself here at Jake's drowning his sorrows.

"Really? Like what?" he asked in a cool tone.

"My employer is very interested in your background, he thinks you could be beneficial to his organization."

"How so?"

"You a good shot?"

"Damn straight."

"Can you be trusted?"

"I know military secrets I will take to my grave."

Dante smiled. He had him hooked. This was easier than he thought it would be.

"Now hold on a second," Ethan broke in on their conversation, he too had been hanging on every word "This employer of yours need anymore?"

"You?" Dante narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well yeah, I am the best con artist I know, now if being a professional liar isn't the key to working in one of those organizations, I don't know what is."

"You two know each other?" Dante finished his beer.

"Barely," Logan scoffed.

"I'll tell you what," Dante took a handful of peanuts and stood to go "If you guys are serious, meet me on the docks tomorrow night, 11:30 pm. And until then, keep your big mouths shut, got it?"

They both nodded as Dante strode out of the bar.

"See you tomorrow night," Logan stood up and tossed money onto the bar "That is if you got the guts to show."

Ethan grinned mischievously at him as he walked toward the door.

"Oh I'll be there all right!"


	6. Chapter 5

I can't remember where exactly Johnny was raised but for the sake of his story I'm going to go with Brooklyn. So if I'm wrong, just go with it. Lol

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Reviews encourage me to write faster. :)

*

Johnny Zacchara was up early the next morning. Ever since he bought the space for his auto repair shop, he spent almost every waking moment there. He figured if he used his time changing brakes and rotating tires he might soon forget the adrenaline filled former life he once had. Sure, working in his father's business was dangerous and down right frustrating at times but he knew he was good at it. He got off on throwing his weight around. After his sister went and married Sonny though, he had given it all up. He refused to be a puppet for Corinthos and sit by and watch Claudia follow him around like a puppy. If she wanted to spend her life being a second class citizen she could go right ahead, he wanted no part of it. Even if that meant he had to get a real job and do without his father's bank account. He would manage.

He was leaned under the hood of a mustang, when he heard the front door open. He jumped up quickly, his instincts still sharp. When he saw who had entered the shop though, a big smile spread across his face.

"Dante Falconeri, what the hell are you doin' here?" he laughed.

"I could say the same to you. What the hell are you doin workin in this dump?" Dante kidded him "You're a Zacchara. You've never drove a car that needed a repair in your life."

"Doesn't mean I don't know how to fix them," Johnny wiped his greasy hands on a rag and then extended one to shake with Dante.

"Fair enough," Dante grinned "So, how's business?"

"It sucks," Johnny answered honestly "But I make enough to get by."

"How's Claudia?"

"How the hell should I know, I never see her. Oh, she is knocked up though. Another Corinthos heir to be born into the world," disdain was in Johnny's voice.

"You don't sound like a very happy uncle."

"Don't get me wrong. I don't want anything to happen to Claudia or her baby, but the idea of Corinthos putting his hands all over her, makes me sick to my stomach."

"Your pop still in jail?"

"For the rest of his life," Johnny smiled satisfied "I hope he never sees daylight again."

"So you out of the business, for good?"

"Looks that way," Johnny glanced around his shop and then turned back to the mustang "So what are you doing here, Alcazar ain't around no more."

"You're right about that," Dante moved beside him by the car "But that doesn't mean the business stops. We've known that since we were kids."

Anthony Zacchara and Lorenzo had previously had some business dealings in the past. Johnny had been shocked to learn that Dante had taken up with Alcazar. The two of them had went to high school together in Brooklyn. They competed for everything against each other. Girls, sports, grades, you name it. Although Dante had always sucked at the piano, but not for a lack of trying. He wasn't going to let Johnny beat him at anything, even if it was something as girly as playing the piano.

"Yeah, I guess so," Johnny was deep in concentration with his work under the hood.

"What's the matter?" Dante leaned down to examine the car more closely "You gotta problem you can't solve? I come from a long line of mechanics you know, _I_ actually _know_ something about cars."

"Is there a reason why you decided to visit out of the blue? I got business to do here Dante," Johnny griped, raising up from the car again and taking a drink from a water bottle that was close by.

"I was wondering if maybe you had the itch to get back to what your good at," Dante questioned, grabbing a wrench and beginning to work with something under the hood.

"What are you doin?"

"Start the car," Dante smiled proudly after a minute.

"What?"

"Just turn the key," he motioned to the driver's seat.

Johnny groaned and slid behind the wheel, the motor started up perfectly.

"I told you, still got it after all these years," Dante grinned "So now, you owe me."

"I owe you," Johnny laughed "I don't think so Dante."

"Just hear me out. I got a sweet deal for you. Alcazar's organization is starting back up and I'm giving you an opportunity to get in on the ground floor."

"You make it sound like you're opening up a store, Dante. You're talking about rebuilding one of the most dangerous crime organizations in New York," Johnny shook his head "I told you, I'm out."

"No, you're not," Dante grinned as he watched Johnny struggle to keep a cool exterior "It's like Michael Corleone says, Just when you think you're out, they pull you back in. Now, the thing he didn't add in that little speech is that you're never truly out. Nobody pulls you back but yourself and I see it in your eyes John. You're not out. You love it too much."

"What about Claudia? You think I want to be involved in something that is a danger to my sister and my unborn niece or nephew?"

"I can promise you, Claudia will never be touched. Besides, we got a lot more business to handle before we even think about going up against Corinthos."

"Like what?" Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say my employer has more pressing disputes to resolve," Dante's eyes grew serious.

"Who exactly is your employer anyway?"

"I'm gonna send a car for you tonight. If you want to know more, just come along for the ride."

*

Georgie woke up with the sun shining directly into her eyes. She grimaced from the pain that entered her head almost immediately. Taking the end of the pillow she was laying her head on, she pulled it over her eyes and let out an exasperated groan.

"Headache?"

She jumped at the sound of the voice and sat up straight in bed. It was only then that she noticed she was in Coop's room and he was sitting in a chair by the window.

"What…" she began to stammer.

"You got a little drunk last night," Cooper smiled "You ended up crashing here with us. Maxie is downstairs getting some breakfast."

"I did?" she bit her lip with embarrassment "I am SO sorry."

"It's fine Georgie," he assured her, standing up and walking to the side of the bed "Mind telling me what had you so upset?"

"What? Nothing, why?"

"Because you bawled your eyes out all the way home and half the night."

"Oh, its just…I'm under a lot of stress right now. There's a lot going on."

"Is someone bothering you?" Cooper's face grew serious "Cause if there is I can…"

"No, no," she shook her head, which made it hurt even worse and she grimaced again "Nothing like that. Just some personal stuff that I have to take care of on my own. I'm fine really."

Cooper clearly didn't believe her but he didn't push the issue. Instead, he fished a bottle of ibuprofen out of a drawer and handed it to her. She moaned in agony again and took two tablets without any water.

She spent most of the afternoon nursing her headache and being forced to eat breakfast and lunch by Maxie after Coop left for work. Finally, Maxie got an urgent message on her blackberry from Kate and Georgie was able to make her escape.

She spent the rest of the day and evening in her dorm room, trying to no avail to work on a paper that was due by the end of the week. Every time she tried to concentrate, her mind was filled with images of Diego. This time though, it was a little different. What had been a ball of anger and hurt that felt like a weight in her stomach yesterday was now replaced by emptiness. She missed him. Really bad. She wanted to see him.

She put it off as long as she could. Trying to convince herself that going to see him would only make things worse. But around eleven that night, she gave in. She was pretty sure she remembered the way to the safe house and even though it was late, she couldn't wait until morning. She had to see him, had to feel his arms around her, had to look into his eyes. Ten minutes later, she was in her car.

*

Across town, Johnny stood inside his shop watching the street in front of him. The car would be there before long and he had to decide if he was going to get into it.

On the docks Logan and Ethan stood far apart, avoiding each other's eyes, waiting on the man from the bar to show.

Tonight, change was in the air.


	7. Chapter 6

If anyone is interested, I emailed and got Diego added to the character list!

Thanks for sticking with the story. I really appreciate all the reviews.

*

When Georgie reached the safe house, a storm was already starting. She had barely been able to see the last mile or so of her drive because of the heavy downpour of rain and the wind only made it worse. She cut off the engine and stared at the front door. Now that she was here, she was starting to have second thoughts. What if he was angry at her? After all, she had run out on him the second night they had spent together after being apart for three years. After all those letters and promises of friendship and support. How was she supposed to tell him that she had fallen in love with him and it was her fear for him that had driven her away? Sure, he had kissed her but did he love her? She doubted it. She might make an utter fool of herself.

Thunder shook her car and lightening lit up the sky. She was going to have to get inside. The storm was getting worse. She took a deep breath and ran for the front porch. By the time she reached it, she was soaking wet. Another quick little pep talk to herself, and she knocked on the door.

One of the men who had driven her here before opened the door and peered out.

"Hi," she forced a smile "I know its late but I was wondering if I could see Diego?"

"Georgie?" she heard Diego's voice behind the door and the guard opened it wider.

He was standing in the entry way, dressed in a suit, holding a cup of coffee. The smile she had missed so much was across his face. She loved the way it crinkled the skin near his eyes when he smiled so big. He had only ever smiled that way at her.

"Diego," she breathed out, relieved "I am so sorry."

She stepped into the house and the guard disappeared into another room.

"It's ok," he assured her "You're soaking wet. I have some clothes for you upstairs, you can change."

"You bought me clothes?" she raised an eyebrow, it pleased her to think he had thought about her.

"Yeah," he seemed a little embarrassed "I wanted you to have some things in case you ever had to stay."

She nodded and followed him upstairs to the master bedroom. It was a gorgeous room, she could tell Diego had been at work buying furniture for it. She doubted with Lorenzo's decorating skills it looked like this when he first got here.

"Um, there's some pajamas and a couple changes of clothes in here," he rummaged through one of the dresser drawers "I hope they are the right size. I had one of my Pop's maids in Colombia send them."

"I'm sure they are fine," she smiled, she was freezing from the rain but was trying desperately to hide how bad she was shivering.

"Ok, um I'll just let you get changed," he headed for the door but she stuck her hand out and grabbed his arm.

"Don't go," she insisted "Not yet. I have something to say to you."

He looked worried but turned around and sat his coffee down on a table by the door.

"I was really angry at you," she began, letting out a sigh "I was so mad because…because I hadn't seen you in three years. And the truth is, in those three years, I realized how important you are to me. How important you always were, even though I didn't always act like that…and I just, I don't want you to get yourself killed Diego. This life is dangerous and I am so afraid…of losing you."

She dropped her eyes to her hands, which she was fidgeting with as she stood in front of him.

"Georgie," he started, moving toward her.

"Wait," she stopped him "I'm not finished."

He ran his hands up and down the sides of her wet, freezing arms as she stumbled for the words she had been memorizing on the car ride over.

"If you want this life, if its truly what you want to do…I'll still be here…I'm just not going to promise that I won't be trying to convince you otherwise…sometimes," she forced a smile "I just can't…I can't give you up. I thought I could but I can't."

The entire time she was speaking, Diego's head was spinning. He had spent over a year trying to convince Georgie that he was the one for her. All the while, he was competing with Dillon. He knew in his heart that he could take care of her, love her, be with her in a capacity that Dillon couldn't. His heart had shattered into a million splintered pieces that day on the docks when she had broke things off with him for good. All the hopes and dreams he had built up in his mind the few weeks they had actually been together had come crashing down. He had never given up hope though, never lost his love for her. The letters she had wrote him over the last three years had only reaffirmed what he already knew. He would love her until the day he died and deep down, somewhere locked away in the far corners of her heart…she felt the same.

"Are you finished?" he smiled at her. His voice was low, husky, it seemed to warm her up.

"Yes," she bit her lip, as his face moved closer to hers.

"Georgie," he whispered "I love you."

Part of her was truly shocked but before she had time to react, he was kissing her. She was kissing him back and things were moving really fast…but she wanted them to. Her whole life she had only ever been with one man, and although things with Dillon had been sweet and safe, she had longed to have a moment like this. A moment when a strong, sexy man that she loved actually wanted her back, actually wanted to touch her like this and make her feel alive. Before she knew it, her wet sweater was on the floor and she was in her soaked jeans and bra, his hands were running through the wet hair around her face. She had managed to get his suit coat off, his tie loosened and his shirt unbuttoned when she suddenly realized she hadn't said it back.

"Diego," she whispered, pulling her lips away from his.

"What? What's wrong?" he gasped with eagerness.

"I just, I wanted to say that I love you too."

He smiled and a little laugh escaped his lips before he started kissing her again.

"Hey boss, everyone's here," Dante barely knocked on the door as he opened it and came rambling in a second later.

Georgie froze and her eyes darted up to Diego's, which clearly were not happy.

"Oh," Dante's eyes grew wide as he caught sight of Georgie in her bra and Diego with his open shirt, "Man, I am so sorry."

They continued to stare at him, the anger growing in Diego's face.

"Virgin eyes," Dante laughed nervously, holding a hand over his eyes for a brief second.

Nobody responded. Georgie grabbed a pillow off the bed and held it in front of her.

"It was uh, it was just a joke…um listen, I am really sorry. You want me to um, reschedule this meeting? I can do that for you if you want," he scratched the back of his neck absently.

"No, I'll be there," Diego finally said at last, then he moved closer to Dante "If this ever happens again…"

"No need to say a word. Although might I suggest a lock?" Dante grinned as he headed downstairs.

Diego turned back to Georgie and let out a deep sigh.

"That meeting downstairs, its pretty important…although not as important as this," he took a moment to take her in. Everything he had ever wanted was in the this bedroom and he was about to put it on hold.

"But…," he sighed "Can you stay?"

"Sure," she nodded.

Suddenly in her mind, she realized something. All those times she had felt sorry for Carly Corinthos and Sam McCall and everybody else in this town who had to sit at home when their men ran out the door….she was becoming one. So why was she not scared?

He smiled softly and moved back to her, pulling her closer to his warm body.

"Why don't you take a shower and get some rest. I'll be back soon," he insisted with a wink and another trademark smile "You won't even have time to miss me."

He kissed her again and it sent electricity up her body.

*

Logan surveyed the room he was in. He wasn't sure exactly where the car had taken them but the house was very secluded. The living room was dark, a couple leather couches and a small fire in the fireplace. He had barely spoken a word to Ethan during the car ride over. He was positive Ethan was thinking of this as an adventure but this was serious to Logan. It just might be the big break he needed. It never occurred to him to afraid that they might be driving into a trap, which was unusual because he was always paranoid about things like that.

Dante came into the room and looked the two of them over.

"You can come with me," he motioned to them to get up.

"You never told us your name by the way," Ethan inquired as they followed Dante to Diego's office.

"Dante," he replied quickly as he opened the doors "Mr. Alcazar will be here in a minute and you'll find out all you need to know."

Logan recognized the name. He knew of Lorenzo Alcazar but he was dead. As he was turning that piece of information over in his mind, another person entered the room.

"Well look who it is," Dante grinned "Z, you made it."

"I'm here to listen, not to commit," Johnny said firmly, taking a seat in the corner.

"Sure you are," Dante tried his best to lick the smile off his lips.

Logan and Ethan both stiffened a little when they saw Johnny. Things were real. This was real. They were sitting in the office of a mobster.

Diego came into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Boys, this is Mr. Diego Alcazar. You might have heard of his late father, Lorenzo," Dante made the introduction, then leaned up against the door.

"Who are these two?" Diego glanced over at Ethan and Logan.

"The guys I told you about. Hayes here was in the army, remember?"

Diego sat down at the desk "Dante tells me you might be perfect for my security."

"Security?" Logan sat up in his chair "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say there are people I want protected and you might be the man for the job. And then of course, if you prove yourself worthy, who knows."

Logan liked the sound of that. A confident smile formed on his lips.

"Sounds good."

"And this is Ethan Lovett. Claims he's a con artist."

"A con artist?" Diego raised an eyebrow "Now you're speaking my language."

"Then you know life is a con. You could use me," Ethan insisted.

"And John Zaccharra," Diego sat up in his chair and folded his hands across the desk "My pop thought highly of you. He always said you would follow in your father's footsteps."

"I wouldn't waste my time following my father anywhere," Johnny sneered "I hope the old bastard rots in jail."

Diego grinned with satisfaction.

"Good answer."

*

Georgie had taken a long hot shower in the master bathroom. Her head was dizzy with excitement and nerves. A part of her couldn't really believe she was doing this and the other part was the happiest she had ever been. She found a dark blue bathrobe in the bathroom and slipped into it after her shower.

She sat in the middle of the giant bed for what seemed like hours. The clock on the wall ticked by slowly and finally she couldn't take it anymore. She walked quietly to the door and opened it a little. She could hear a rumble of voices. Apparently everyone had converged in the foyer of the house after the meeting. After a few minutes, she was feeling brave and stepped out into the hallway upstairs. She crept closer to the top of the staircase and that was when she spotted Diego, talking to another man whose face she couldn't see. There were several other men just out of the sight talking in a separate conversation.

Then, she tripped on the rug in the hallway and fell into the wall. The entire group downstairs turned to look up at the noise and she cringed. She was caught.

Diego's eyes landed on her face and he smiled.

"Come down here for a minute," he beckoned her.

She came down the stairs rubbing her bruised shoulder and when she reached the bottom stair, she saw who he was speaking to.

"Logan?" she narrowed her eyes with shock.

"Georgie?" his face mirrored hers.

"You two know each other?" Diego looked almost amused.

"She hates me," Logan answered flatly, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"He's obnoxious," she insisted.

"I just hired Logan to be your bodyguard."

"What?" she spat.

"Wait, what?" Logan looked more confused than she was "This is your girlfriend? Georgie Jones?"

When Diego had told him he would be guarding the love of his life, Logan had envisioned some hot Colombian chick in a bikini, not Georgie.

"Diego," Georgie groaned "There has to be someone else."

"Georgie?" Ethan came around the corner from his conversation with Dante and Johnny.

"Ethan?" Georgie raised her eyebrows again "Could this get any worse?"

"Don't worry Georgie," Diego wrapped an arm around her shoulders "They are bound not to breathe a word about us to anyone."

"That's right. I will be glued to your side from now on and there's nothing you can do about it," Logan grinned, maybe this wasn't as awful as he thought.

*

This scene will be continued in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

So glad everyone is still enjoying it. I have a feeling this will end up being a longer story than I had originally anticipated. I have a whole bunch of ideas going through my head!

*

"That's right. I will be glued to your side from now on and there's nothing you can do about it," Logan grinned.

"We'll see about that," she folded her arms across her chest "I can make things just as hard for you."

Georgie narrowed her eyes over at Diego. Of all the people, of all the men in Port Charles….

"Why don't you go upstairs Georgie. I'll be up soon," Diego assured her, his eyes darting back and forth between them.

Georgie cast a glance in Ethan's direction and he held up his hand apologetically.

"I promise. Not a word," he crossed his finger over his heart and smiled sincerely at her.

"Thank you," she smiled softly at him, after casting Logan one final glare she went back upstairs.

Once she was gone, Diego turned back to Logan.

"I really feel like you are right for this job, but if you ever disrespect Georgie and I find out about it, I will personally handle it with you, understand that?"

Logan would have loved to fire back at Diego. Let him know just exactly how much crap he put up with from Georgie. How she was always sticking her nose into his personal life and throwing off on his attitude, he could talk all night. Thankfully, he was good at taking orders. The army had served him well in that regard.

"Understood sir," he forced a calm expression on his face "I will take good care of her, despite our differences."

"You better," Diego's eyes grew even more serious "Your future depends on it."

Ethan desperately wanted to know the story of Diego and Georgie and how on earth they had been able to keep such a secret but he was afraid to open his mouth after the lashing Diego had just given Logan.

"You know her too?" Diego turned toward him.

"Um, yeah. She's friends with my sister…I guess you could say we're friends…sort of," he ran a hand through his hair "But you got my word mate, not a word to anybody."

"It was a very interesting evening Mr. Alcazar," Johnny came around the corner with Dante "You gave me a lot to think about."

"I hope you decide to take me up on my offer," Diego grew all business again.

"I'll let you know," Johnny shrugged on his coat and Dante let him out.

"You two," Dante turned back to them "First thing in the morning, I expect you to be here and don't forget to keep your mouths shut."

Logan and Ethan both nodded. That was getting to be a popular phrase around here, Logan noted.

"All right, now get out of here," Dante opened the door and ushered them out into the rain and to their waiting car.

Dante and Diego discussed the meeting for a few minutes and then Diego headed toward the stairs.

"Listen boss, I uh, I'm really sorry about earlier. I just, I had no idea that…" Dante started.

"Forget about it. This time," Diego insisted, taking off his suit jacket and throwing it over his arm.

"Next time, if you'll just let me know I can take care of it," Dante continued.

"Yeah, well, this was sort of a surprise visit."

"That the chick you used to talk to me about when I came to visit you at the compound?"

Diego nodded and turned to go upstairs.

"Get some sleep Dante. We have a lot of business to take care of tomorrow."

"Right, have a good night," Dante called after him, watching him climb the stairs and disappear "…At least somebody will."

He let out a heavy sigh and headed to the guest room that he was to bed down in for the night. Alone.

*

Georgie was furious, she was also extremely paranoid now. Not only Ethan but Logan of all people knew all about what she had been up to. If either one of them breathed a word to anybody, she didn't know what she would do. Maxie, Mac, Cooper, even Lulu would be shocked to learn the truth, and it would be worse coming from somebody other than her.

And Logan, Logan was going to be guarding her? She didn't need guarding anyway but she certainly didn't need him breathing down her neck, telling her what she could and couldn't do. He would get far too much joy out of it.

"Georgie," Diego opened the bedroom door slowly.

She was laying on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall. She had left one lamp on but the rest of the room was completely dark. The rain continued to pound on the window.

She sat up and drew her knees to her chest and he sat down in front of her.

"I hate him," she insisted "I really do, Diego. Why do I need a body guard anyway?"

"Georgie, things are…going to get complicated…you know that. I want you to be safe and this Logan guy, he's got military training and…"

"But Logan? Logan Hayes? What about Ethan?"

"Yeah, he doesn't strike me as the type for that job," Diego shook his head.

"What about that guy that was in here earlier?"

"Dante? Well, I trust him but I need him more for the business. Can we try this, please?"

"Fine," she sighed at last "But the first time that he…"

"I'll take care of it," Diego finished her thought.

She wasn't sure what that meant but it assured her and scared her all at the same time. He leaned over and brushed the hair out of her eyes and smiled giddily at her, like a little child.

"What?" she grinned at him.

"You're beautiful," he shook his head "I just…I never thought I'd live to have this. To have you…actually want to be with me."

"Diego," she sat up and moved closer to him, their faces inches apart "All I want to do is be with you. I'll do whatever it takes."

He pulled her face to his and kissed her. Instantly, the electricity was back. The smoldering look in his eyes, her rapid heart beat. It was if they had never left the moment they had earlier. Georgie actually found herself feeling a little scared, shy even. What if she did everything wrong? Diego, she was sure, had far more experience than her. He might have high expectations and what if she disappointed?

It took only a few minutes for her to realize this was not the case. He seemed blissfully happy. The way he looked at her made her realize she could do or say anything and it wouldn't change his opinion of her in the slightest. He was patient and caring and thoughtful. He loved her. He truly did. He probably always had and she had been too blind to see it.

The rest of the night was amazing for Georgie. Every time Diego touched her, kissed her, it felt perfect. It felt right. She found herself thanking him in her mind a million times over that he had stopped them from having sex in the boathouse those years ago. He had been right. She still had Dillon on her mind and in her heart and it would have ruined their first time. Now, they had this perfect night together. The night was just for them. He was truly the only guy going through her head. He whispered a lot of words to her, some in English, some in Spanish but they all made her feel beautiful and loved and cherished.

That night, when she fell asleep listening to the rain with his strong arms wrapped around her, her head on his bare chest, she was truly happy. Happy for the first time in a long time. If only the night would never end, if only she didn't have to face her family.

*

Georgie woke up before Diego the next morning. She laid there for a while, just staring at him. He was incredibly gorgeous, she had never fully appreciated it until now. His dark skin, his toned muscles, his hair in his eyes as he slept. Whatever she had to go through, no matter what, it was worth it. Last night had only reaffirmed that to her. She carefully eased out of bed and put on the pajamas Diego had bought for her. They were silk and dark pink, there were even slippers with it. She smiled to herself as she headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Dante was brewing coffee and scrambling eggs when she found him there. He glanced up at her, a little shocked at first and then a smile spread across his face.

"Good morning."

"Morning," she smiled sheepishly.

"Last night is already forgotten by the way," he sensed the awkwardness "I don't remember a thing."

"Yeah," she bit her lip "Sorry about that."

"No, I'm sorry. I should have knocked…louder," he poured himself a cup of coffee "You want some?"

"Please," she welcomed it.

"I'm Dante. I don't think we've been formally introduced," he turned back to the eggs.

"I'm Georgie," she sat down on a stool at the island in the kitchen.

"You uh, you plan on sticking around here today?" Dante spooned the eggs evenly onto two separate plates.

"Oh, no," she shook her head absently "I have classes this afternoon and work."

"Yeah, Logan should be here soon. He can go with you," Dante sat down across from her and started eating his eggs.

"Did you put cheese in these?" Georgie began picking at her plate.

"Yeah, you good with that?"

"Yeah, actually, I can't eat eggs without it," she smiled "…but about Logan?"

"Yeah, I kind of overheard the tension last night. What's the deal?"

"He's just…he's a jerk. He's arrogant and brooding and…"

"Hm, sounds like most of the guys I know in Brooklyn," Dante laughed as he took another sip of his coffee

"Well, the only reason I'm going along with it is for Diego. He insists that it's necessary."

"It is," Dante's face grew serious "In this business, your enemies always go after what's most precious to you. Always."

"You sound like you speak from experience."

"Yeah well, I've been around the block. I know how this works," Dante finished his eggs and took his plate to the sink "You should uh, you should get back to Diego. He wakes up and you're missing, he'll send out a search party."

Georgie felt a pain of empathy for Dante. There was something he wasn't telling her. Although she knew it was none of her business.

"Ok," she nodded "Thanks for breakfast."

"Yeah," he turned back, smiling "Anytime I need a scrambled egg partner, you're my girl."

"Absolutely," she smiled, and she left him alone with his thoughts in the kitchen.

*


	9. Chapter 8

I had actually planned on writing a longer chapter this time but it took so long to get this written, I decided to go ahead and post it. More to come soon hopefully!

Also one strong curse word in this chapter. Just in case some of you aren't comfortable with that.

*

Georgie slipped back into the bedroom and back underneath the covers. The give of the mattress when she crawled back on it, stirred Diego and his eyes opened. She lay on her side, her arm curled above her head and stared at him. He rolled over and propped up on his arm.

"Good morning," she smiled shyly at him.

"Good morning," he echoed her in word and expression.

They stared at each other for a couple seconds and Georgie's face broke out in an even bigger grin, which she hid in the pillow and then giggled.

When her eyes met his again, he cupped the side of her face in his hand and a serious expression laced his face.

"I meant everything I said last night," he slid down so that his face was even with hers "You are the only thing in my life that has ever made sense to me."

Georgie blushed as the reality of his words hit her.

"I mean it," he pulled her to him and lightly kissed her "I don't know what I would have done without you. I wouldn't…I wouldn't have survived."

"I've always wanted what was best for you," she looped her leg between the two of his "Always."

"You are what's best for me," Diego assured her, pressing his forehead to hers "You have always saw the best in me…even when I didn't deserve it. Nobody has ever believed in me the way you do. "

"It wasn't always easy," Georgie smiled softly at him, lowering her head onto his shoulder.

"You know," Diego became lost in thought "That night that I took you from Kelly's…I was so scared. I knew I had fucked up and I really, really thought it would end with the PCPD shooting me. But you, you wanted to help me. You talked to me like a real person, like there was still some part of me that wasn't ruined…I never forgot that. All those days in prison, it helped me through. Just the fact that you actually thought I was worth having around."

"You were," she tilted her head up to look at him, "You still are. I want you around more than ever."

"I love you Georgie," he whispered.

"I love you too."

*

"Morning boss," Dante greeted him a few minutes later as he made his way into the kitchen "You kinda missed the breakfast I made but there's still coffee."

'Yeah, I'll just eat some toast or something," Diego rummaged through the cabinet and placed two pieces of brown bread in the toaster.

Dante watched as Diego dug into the pocket of his dark blue jeans and pulled out an amber colored medicine bottle with a label on it. He fished two capsules out of it and then shoved the bottle back into his pocket. He swallowed them without water.

"You gonna have to take those the rest of your life?" Dante motioned toward his pocket.

"It's nothing," Diego shook his head, as the toast popped up and he tossed it onto a plate.

"It's not nothing. I mean, didn't that surgeon tell you you'd be better off with a new liver?"

"Yeah, but who has time to wait for transplants," Diego shrugged "Besides, he said I could go for years before that's necessary."

"Man, those bullets really screwed you up," Dante shook his head, as he poured himself another cup of coffee.

"Hey," Diego said firmly "Not a word to Georgie, got it?"

"Yeah, sure whatever you want," Dante agreed, then after a few seconds to think about it "Don't you think she oughtta know?"

"No," Diego answered flatly "She has enough to worry about."

"You're the boss."

An hour later, Diego, Dante and Georgie were having another cup of coffee in the kitchen when the guard brought in Logan and Ethan.

"Finally," Georgie sighed "I'm going to be late for class."

"Hey, give me a break ok. Its hard to find this place in the daylight," Logan groaned, stretching his arms above his head absently.

Georgie grabbed her purse off the counter. Thankfully, she had used a change of clothes from her collection upstairs but she still had to swing by her dorm room and get her books. If Logan Hayes made her ruin her perfect attendance record….

"See you tonight," Diego smiled at Georgie as she stood to go.

"Oh and just so you know, I make a mean lasagna," Dante asserted.

"Can't wait," she smiled at him, and then gave Diego a quick kiss, as she headed out of the kitchen.

"Georgie," Ethan greeted her with a smile as she walked passed him.

"Let's go," she brushed passed Logan, letting her shoulder jab against his.

"Have fun mate," Ethan laughed as an annoyed Logan followed her out the front door.

Georgie groaned when she realized she had to ride with Logan and leave her car behind. She climbed into his truck and slammed the door.

"Not even a good morning," Logan offered, as he cranked up and began backing out of the driveway.

"You don't deserve one," Georgie answered flatly, staring out the windshield.

"Ok," he slammed on the brake and put the truck in park, "Let's get one thing straight right now. You and me are stuck together all right? Unfortunately we need each other. You need me to keep the secret of your little boy toy and I really need this job. So can you please cut me some slack?"

"If by that you mean shut up, then fine," she settled back into her seat and snapped on her seat belt.

"Good," Logan huffed, roaring out of the driveway.

They rode in silence for a few minutes but finally she couldn't remain quiet any longer. She was going to make this so difficult on him that he would bail in no time.

"I have class in exactly forty five minutes and I have to go to the dorms first."

"Fine, no problem," Logan insisted, staring straight ahead.

"Then I have a full evening shift at Kelly's."

"Can't wait," Logan said sarcastically.

"Couldn't you find a more exciting job?"

"Hey, I admit your life is boring as hell but if being your shadow gets me in good with Diego then I'll do it," Logan turned onto another road, his free arm hanging out the truck window.

"You are _so_ charming," it was Georgie's turn to be sarcastic.

"I can be charming," he smirked, glancing over at her "I just don't have any reason too. I'm not trying to impress you."

"That's because you couldn't even if you tried," Georgie insisted, turning her head and staring out the window for the rest of the ride to the dorms.

*

Maxie was going to be late for work. Kate was going to furious, climbing the walls and taking all of it out on Lulu. But this morning had been too good to miss. She had woke up with Coop staring at her with one of those looks. The kind that makes you want to never get out of bed again. He was working the late shift and had nowhere to go. It was rare that they ever got a moment alone anymore. So she had indulged. A little quality time would be worth Kate's wrath.

"Coop," Maxie whined, pulling her lips from his at last "I really have to go."

"No you don't," he shook his head, pulling her closer to him again.

"No," she laughed, half-way trying to pull away "I really do. This job is super important to me."

"And what am I?"

"Super important but….oh please," she sighed, as he started trailing kisses down her neck again "I really have to go…"

Damn it. Kate Howard could wait.

As a matter of fact, Maxie could feel a bad case of the flu coming on. She couldn't risk getting Kate sick. She had to make a flight to Paris in less than a week. It would be too risky. She'd just simply have to call out….

*

Georgie rushed in the door of her dorm room and started looking for the poetry book she had to bring to her literature lecture. It was a tiny book and she hadn't really even opened it since buying it at the campus bookstore but she had to have it for class.

Logan stood in the doorway and marveled at the room.

"How could you lose anything in here?" Logan noted on how clean and organized it was.

"What?" she groaned, as she started searching in a big pile of books by her bed.

"I mean, seriously. Do you ever loosen up?"

"Look," she stood up, breathless and frustrated with her search "If you're not going to help me, then shut up!"

"What are we looking for?" Logan sighed, flipping through a stack of books on her dresser.

Georgie was shocked that he even offered to help at all. Then again, he was probably loving the fact that she needed his help.

"Um, it's a little blue book, gold writing on the cover," she started looking under her bed.

"You actually lost something? Man, where is my camera?"

He heard Georgie groan from under the bed which made him smile to himself.

"Is this it?" Logan asked after a few seconds, pulling the book out of a stack.

"Yes," she sighed relieved "Oh wait, let me get my camera."

"Why?"

"You holding a book, now there's a Kodak moment," she grabbed the book from his hand "Let's go!"

"Very nice," he rolled his eyes at her as she sped passed him.

"Five minutes!"

"Man, its like a freakin library in here," Logan cast one last glance at the room before shutting the door.


	10. Chapter 9

I just want to say I really appreciate the reviews. I have had this story in my head for quite some time. I had actually written a lot of it when my computer crashed about six months ago. So I had to start over from scratch. lol

*

Johnny was annoyed. No, he was far passed the point of annoyed. He had been working on a sports car for the last twenty minutes. He was up to his elbows in grease and frustrated that he couldn't seem to find the problem.

"I thought you were good at this stuff. Look man, I don't have all day. I have a date."

Johnny bit the inside of his mouth to keep from opening it. His customer was non other than Kristina Davis' jerk off boyfriend Kiefer. Man, that prep-school punk was lucky that Johnny wasn't Kristina's father or brother for that matter. He couldn't imagine why Sonny Corinthos would let his teenage daughter anywhere near him. He had bad news written all over him and he was arrogant. Johnny hated it when people were arrogant and had nothing to back it up with.

"I mean, don't you have any idea what you're doing under there?" Kiefer spouted off again, folding his arms over his chest and smirking with triumph.

"I'm working on it," Johnny said through gritted teeth.

Usually he took care of guys like Kiefer by placing the barrel of a gun to their temple, convincing them that they would do anything to keep their brains off the concrete floor…even shut up for once in their lives. But not now, no now he was trying desperately to be legit. He wanted a normal life…or so he was trying to convince himself.

"You know you're not so tough now that K's dad kicked you out of his organization," Kiefer marveled "As a matter of fact, you are technically working for _me_…and _your_ time is _my_ money so can you get on with it already?"

Screw normalcy. Johnny couldn't take it anymore. He dropped the wrench he was working on inside the car and stood up. He sauntered over to Kiefer and stood nose to nose with him.

"Shut up," he said firmly "If you know what's good for you, you will never open your smart ass mouth to me again."

Kiefer pretended not to be afraid, but Johnny could see him shaking.

"First of all, it's not your money it's your _daddy's_ money. Second of all, as I see it, you're lucky to be breathing the way you walk around this town with Sonny's daughter like you own her. Kristina is a good kid and if I ever find out you laid a hand on that girl, I'll take care of you myself. Just cause I don't work for Sonny anymore, doesn't mean I don't know how to handle you. I was raised in the business of taking care of people like you. I don't talk out my problems. I simply eliminate them, got it?"

Kiefer nodded, fear suddenly now visible on his face.

"Good, now take your piece of shit car and get it out of here. This shop is closed. Permanently."

Kiefer headed for the car, fumbling nervously with his keys. Johnny wiped his hands on a rag and walked out the front door.

*

Logan followed Georgie into her first lecture hall class. He took the seat right beside her and shoved the headphones of an iPod in his ears. As the music started up, he started strumming along on the table with his fingers.

"Do you have to do that?"

"Its Van Halen. You honestly think I can listen to it and sit still?" Logan scoffed.

She rolled her eyes and got up, moving to another seat. He quickly followed. The entire time she was taking notes during her literature lecture, he was making music beside her, a cocky grin on his face. She wanted to slap him, at the very least.

He did this through her next two classes. Most of her classmates never even noticed him but a couple of the female ones did.

"Who's the hottie Georgie?" one of the girls in her biology class had asked at the end of the day.

"Oh, he is not a hottie," Georgie corrected her "He's an arrogant jerk."

"That may be but he is gorgeous," the girl had marveled, winking at Logan before she left the classroom.

"Maybe I should consider going back to school," Logan watched the pretty red head as she walked away.

"Please," Georgie huffed "You in college?"

"You know, I'm not the idiot you think I am," Logan grew defensive.

"Then stop acting like one."

Logan clinched his jaw, doing everything he could to keep from going off on her. He had spent very little time with Georgie since he moved to town. Who in the hell did she think she was? Forming an opinion of him so quickly.

By the time they made it to Kelly's for Georgie's evening shift, Logan couldn't wait to get away from her. He parked himself at a table in the corner by the jukebox and buried his nose in a menu.

Georgie went in the back to get her apron and pull her hair up into a ponytail. When she returned to the counter, she did her best to ignore the fact that Logan was even there. A few minutes later, Lulu came in the door breezing by him. Clearly, she was doing the same.

"Hey Georgie," she tossed her purse onto the counter "I was wondering if I can get an order of chicken soup to go?"

"Sure," Georgie raised an eyebrow at her "Are you sick?"

"No, apparently Maxie is. She called out today and I had to do both of our jobs. I barely met a major deadline. I thought Kate was going to come across her desk and attack me at any second."

"Really? I haven't heard from Maxie all day. Maybe I should call her…"

As Georgie was digging into the pocket of her jeans for her cell phone, they heard Maxie's giggling voice coming down the stairs from Cooper's room.

"This is the best sick day ever," Maxie proclaimed, pulling Cooper behind her with a satisfied smile on her face.

Georgie's eyes widened. Lulu's jaw dropped and then the anger set in.

"Maxie!" she shrieked.

"Lulu," Maxie stood frozen in her tracks.

"I thought you were sick?"

"Oh, it must have been one of those…four hour flu things."

"Four hour flu?" Georgie stared at her sister, clearly skeptical.

"Yeah, you've heard of those," Maxie moved closer to them, pulling Cooper with her "Tell them how sick I was Coop."

"Huh? Well, she couldn't get out of bed this morning," Cooper smiled "Stayed there all day."

"This is disgusting," Lulu rolled her eyes "Maxie, do you have any idea what kind of torture I took from Kate today?"

"I know," Maxie sighed "I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"I'm going to be late for work," Cooper took the opportunity to get out of the line of fire.

He kissed Maxie quickly and waved at Logan on his way out the front door. Lulu climbed onto a stool at the counter.

"Ok, forget the chicken soup Georgie. Can I just get a Cesar salad to go?"

"You were going to bring me soup?" Maxie gathered, sitting next to her when Georgie went into the back.

"Yeah, well clearly you don't need it, so…"

"Lulu, I really am sorry. Listen, I was going to go shopping for a Halloween costume tomorrow after work. You wanna come? My treat."

"Halloween costume?"

"Well, yeah. The big costume party at the Metro Court. Remember? Kate is making it mandatory for us to go anyway, I thought it might be fun."

Lulu groaned "I hate Halloween."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know," Lulu shrugged "…ok, fine. I'll go with you. But your treat."

"Deal," Maxie smiled, pleased that she was able to resolve the problem so easily.

Georgie came back with a take out bag and handed it to Lulu.

"Hey, why don't you come to?" Lulu smiled at Georgie.

"Where?"

"To buy Halloween costumes," Maxie informed her.

"Hey, that's a great idea but Georgie already has one. She just needs to get a broom out of the closet in the back," Logan chimed in from across the room.

"Were we talking to you?" Maxie glared at him "Go back to your brooding and keep your nose out of our business."

"Or she could just borrow yours," Logan added, under his breath.

"Yeah, heard that," Maxie called over her shoulder.

"Please come Georgie," Lulu sighed, trying her best to ignore him "It'll be fun….I guess."

"Ok," Georgie smiled "I love Halloween."

"Great," Lulu picked up her bag and headed for the door "See you at work tomorrow, right Maxie?"

"Of course," Maxie grinned "I'll even bring lattes!"

"Perfect."

After Lulu was gone, Maxie stood to go too.

"What's he hanging around here for?" she glanced over at Logan.

"I don't know," Georgie shrugged "He has no life?"

"True. Well, I have some shopping to do. I promised I'd help decorate the costume ball and I am way behind schedule."

"You know Maxie, I'm really proud of you," Georgie smiled at her sister "This job with Kate has really made you grow up…well except missing work today."

"I love you too," Maxie smiled with a hint of annoyance in her voice "See ya."

With her blackberry in hand, she sped passed Logan and out the door.

"Keep your mouth shut for the rest of the night!" Georgie spat at him "Or I will tell Diego."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Can I order now?"

"No, you can't," Georgie shook her head "I have the right to refuse service to anyone and I'm refusing you."

*

"So let me get this straight, you're going after a woman?" Ethan raised an eyebrow.

He had spent the day getting schooled by Dante, Crime 101 he had called it. Now, he was in a meeting with Diego, Dante and a couple of Diego's men in his office.

"That's right. She took so much from my family. I haven't seen my sister in over three years and she got rid of all my Pop's territory. I want my sister back in my life and she has to answer for what she did to my Pop's good name."

"But a woman," Ethan marveled.

"Look, the plan isn't to put a bullet in her, right now we just want to talk to her," Dante insisted "She basically single handedly put a stop to the Alcazar business. She's a tricky woman."

"She's a viper," Diego growled under his breath.

"Skye Quartermaine," Ethan repeated the name.

"Excuse me sir," another guard stuck his head in the office door after knocking "I thought you might want to know John Zaccharra is here to see you."

Diego smiled to himself.

"Send him in."


	11. Chapter 10

For the purposes of this story, Cooper is still a guard at the Metro Court, not a cop.

Also, I am a huge fan of Skye. I truly am. Robin Christopher is amazing. However, for this story she will be one of my villains. Not initially but she will cross the point of no return. Which I can see happening with Skye, she is a wicked bad girl some times so I could totally see her being an awesome villain.

And as Dante said, Diego has no plans to kill Skye. He wants to find her and to talk to her and get her to help him get the territory back and let him see his sister. He is bitter that she took his sister and didn't let him know where they are. However, Skye will have other plans…

I am also a little fuzzy of the events that led up to Lorenzo's death. Can anybody refresh my memory?

Thanks for reading! I know this is another short chapter but life has been hectic.

No Johnny continued into this chapter but he will be back next chapter!

*

Georgie and Logan were driving back to the house that night in silence. He had the windows rolled down and the cool autumn air floated through the truck. They hadn't spoken to each other in hours. He had watched her close up the diner and clean every inch of that place without saying a word. She thought she hated it when he talked…it was even worse when he didn't.

Finally, Georgie couldn't take it anymore. Somewhere, deep down, she felt guilty. She might not like Logan but she had went a little too far earlier.

"Look," she sighed "The thing I said about you not being able to go to college…I'm sorry."

He glanced over at her surprised and shifted in his seat. After a few seconds, he cleared his throat.

"Sorry I called you a witch," he said in a low voice.

"I guess we're even."

"Yeah, guess so," he turned onto another road.

"I just, I hate lying you know? I'm lying to my sister and Mac…to everybody. It's not like me. It was bad enough that I kept it a secret when Diego wasn't here but now he is and I'm still lying. I'm just…not myself. I don't usually act this way."

"You kidding me? You have never liked me," Logan laughed.

"Maybe but I don't remember being quite so obvious with it before," Georgie sighed.

They rode in silence a little longer. The air made Georgie's hair whip around her face lightly. She stared out into the darkness with a heavy heart. Funny how the secret had been a lot easier to keep when she knew it would be a long time before it came to light…now she knew the truth would come out sooner rather than later and it scared her. How could her family and friends ever forgive her?

"So this thing with you and Diego, its for the long haul?"

"Yeah," Georgie chewed on her lower lip "It is. I love Diego with all my heart. I just hope my family can accept that."

"Sometimes Georgie, you have to do what you want. No matter what anyone thinks," Logan pulled into the end of the driveway.

"I believe that," Georgie nodded her head slowly "Its just hard to do."

The lights of the truck illuminated the front yard and Georgie could see a few of the guards congregated on the front porch smoking.

"You know," Georgie said after a few seconds "This doesn't mean I like you."

"Yeah, me either," Logan echoed the sentiment.

They both smiled to themselves when they thought the other wasn't looking.

*

"Just in time!" Dante greeted them when they walked into the kitchen a few minutes later.

He was pulling a huge lasagna pan out of the oven and kicked the door shut with his foot. Once it was on the counter, he took another drink of his beer and then turned his attention to cutting it into pieces.

"It smells great," Georgie smiled encouragingly.

"Great? This is the best lasagna recipe in Brooklyn. Old ladies offered to give my grandmother their husbands to get their hands on it," Dante laughed.

"Yeah, I'm not much for Italian," Logan said absently.

"Oh, don't even go there," Dante narrowed his eyes at Logan "You will eat and you will enjoy, kapeesh?"

Logan held up his hands in defeat and took the beer Dante offered him from the fridge.

"Where's Diego?" Georgie glanced around the room.

"He's in his office."

Georgie turned on her heels and headed there. The door was barely open and she could hear Diego and Ethan talking inside.

"You understand?" she heard Diego ask firmly.

"I can handle it," Ethan insisted "I'll see what I can dig up on her."

"Skye could be anywhere," Diego sighed with frustration "She has the majority of my Pop's money so she could stay anywhere she wanted."

"You're going after Skye?" Georgie opened the door wider, her voice a mixture of shock and anger.

"We're done here," Diego turned to Ethan.

"Yeah, I think I'll check out what's going on in the kitchen," Ethan ducked out of the room.

Diego shut the door behind him and turned to face a very frustrated Georgie. She folded her arms across her chest and leaned up against his desk.

"Explain."

"I just, I want to find my sister. Skye never sent one letter or message for me. I haven't seen Lila Rae since I went to Colombia. I have a right to know my own sister."

"You sounded far more angry than that," Georgie shook her head.

"Ok, I'll admit it. I don't like the woman. She ran off with Pop's money and my baby sister and she just gave away everything my father had worked so hard for in this town. It was if she didn't care at all about what he would have wanted. All that 'let's be a family' crap, do you think she ever gave me a second thought after I was shot?"

"Look, Diego, I know you're angry but…I liked Skye and if you're thinking about hurting her…"

"No, I'm not" he shook his head "She's my sister's mother for goodness sakes. Lila Rae would hate me. I, I couldn't order a hit on a woman…I'm not sure I could order a hit on anyone, to tell you the truth. I know some day, in this business, things like that come up but…"

That eased Georgie's heart to hear him say those words. Diego always had a tough exterior but deep down she knew he wasn't as heartless as the other mobsters in Port Charles. There was hope for him yet.

"Ok," she smiled at him "I agree that you should see your sister. I hope, I hope Ethan can find her."

"Thank you," Diego smiled warmly at her, closing the distance between them and kissing her softly.

When they finally pulled apart, Diego wrapped his arm around her shoulders and headed out of the office with her.

"So how was your first day with Logan?"

"Don't ask."

*

Maxie, Lulu and Georgie were all browsing through the racks at the Halloween store at the mall the next afternoon.

Lulu wasn't so sure about the idea of attending the Metro Court party. It would only be yet another reminder that she was alone. Single. Party of one. It was thoroughly depressing and certainly did not put her in a party mood.

"Ok," Maxie came rushing over to the other two "I have found it. The perfect outfit for me!"

"And?"

"Marilyn Monroe," Maxie grinned, holding up a signature Marilyn white dress "It's perfect and I found a James Dean costume for Coop. So how about you?"

"No go," Lulu shook her head "Maxie, I don't know about this. Can't I just stay home?"

"First of all, Kate insisted that both of us go and second of all, um no! Halloween is the one night of the year that you can be someone completely different. It's the perfect holiday for you!"

"Gee, thanks," Lulu sighed, turning from the rack she had been browsing through.

Georgie grinned at her sister. Maxie was sincerely trying to help even if the way she went about it was a little abrasive.

"I've got it," Maxie grabbed an outfit off another rack "This is it!"

"I am not wearing that," Lulu narrowed her eyes at Maxie.

She was holding up a nurse outfit, a sexy nurse outfit. Lulu would rather die than be seen in it.

"It's exactly what you need and you are trying it on," Maxie grinned "We'll get you some red fishnets and a good push up bra, it'll be great!"

"Kill me now," Lulu groaned.

"It might be kinda sexy," Georgie agreed with her sister "I'm sure all the guys won't be able to take their eyes off you."

"See!" Maxie smiled with satisfaction "For once, Georgie has great taste, no offense."

Georgie shrugged and turned back to her own costume search.

"Fine, I'll try it on but that's it," Lulu jerked the outfit from Maxie's hands and headed to the dressing room.

"How about you?" Maxie turned her attention to her sister.

"Um, I was thinking Cleopatra," Georgie held up the costume "Or maybe Juliet?"

"Try them both," Maxie insisted "I'll be the judge."

After purchasing their costumes, the girls parted ways in the mall and Georgie met up with Logan who had been sitting in the food court.

"So, what's the verdict?" Logan asked, chewing on a soft pretzel.

"Juliet," she pulled the costume out of the bag just enough so he could get the general idea.

"Sounds like you," Logan shrugged.

"And you are going to be very sorry that you let Lulu go after you see her costume," Georgie grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see," she laughed "That is if you can keep your eyes in your head."

*

Georgie hated the fact that she couldn't go out in public with Diego. She was in the best relationship of her life and the only people she could tell were mobsters. Diego couldn't even be her date to the Halloween Ball. She would have to take Logan. Logan who refused to wear a costume. Logan who said Halloween was for freaks and sissies. She had begged Ethan to take her instead. She could totally see Ethan getting into character as a pirate or a vampire or something…but he was hot on the trail of Skye and insisted he had more important things to do, promising a rain check. Which was fitting, since as it grew closer to time for the ball that night, a storm was on the horizon. She switched on the radio in her dorm room as she got dressed.

_Heavy thunderstorms are expected to reach Port Charles in the early morning hours. Citizens are advised to go home early from their Halloween festivities and take shelter. We are in for a long, crazy night._

What she didn't know was how very true that was….and not just about the storm.


	12. Chapter 11

IlovetowriteSMP: Thanks for the review about Lorenzo's death. I had actually tuned out of GH around that time, so I wasn't quite sure what happened.

Also, I sort of lied. But not on purpose. Lol No Johnny in this chapter either. BUT definitely next chapter.

*

Lulu stood in the elevator beside Maxie and Cooper. She wanted to die. She wanted to run and hide for the entire night. She couldn't believe she had let Maxie convince her this stupid nurse outfit was a great idea. Maxie had made sure it was fixed just right. The dress was as short as Maxie could get it and the top zipper was as low as she could get away with. Lulu even had on a pair of Maxie's red stilettos. She couldn't even make eye contact with Cooper when they met him in the lobby. It was too humiliating. Maxie however looked great in her white dress, her blond hair teased up in curls and bright red lipstick on. Cooper was in his jeans and red leather jacket, a cigarette he had bummed off a man outside the hotel was stuck behind his ear.

"So, um, you ladies both look really nice," Cooper said nervously, as the elevator climbed the floors to ballroom.

"Don't even bother," Lulu sighed "I know what you really want to say and I completely agree with you."

"I think you make a sexy James Dean," Maxie grinned up at him, trying her best to ignore Lulu.

The doors opened and Lulu bolted out into the hallway. Just on the other side of those doors was the entire town, including her brothers. She was about to subject herself to public humiliation.

"Lulu," Maxie grabbed her by the arm as Cooper checked to make sure they were on the guest list "Listen to me. The whole idea of this outfit is to boost your confidence. Now you look damn hot in this and you have to flaunt it. You have to own it. You have to make every man in this town regret the fact that they let you slip through their fingers. Understood? Be a woman for goodness sakes!"

Lulu couldn't believe it but Maxie made sense. She couldn't let everyone see her feeling self conscious and shy. She couldn't walk around with her head down all night.

"Ok," she sighed "Fine. I'll try."

"Good."

"But I have to go the bathroom first," Lulu ducked out of the hallway, she needed just a few more minutes to gather herself.

Just then the elevator opened, Georgie and Logan walked out of it. Georgie had on her dark red and black Juliet dress with gold netting in her curled brown hair. Logan had on blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Um," Maxie stared at them "Did you two come here together?"

"No," Georgie looked appalled "We got stuck on the same elevator."

"What are you supposed to be, man?" Logan scoffed to his best friend.

"He, is James Dean. One of the sexiest men of all time," Maxie admired her boyfriend, then turned back to Logan "You can't go in there," she folded her arms across her chest "You don't have a costume."

"Yes I do," he spat back.

"Really? What are you supposed to be?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious," Logan held his hands out by his sides "I'm Jason Morgan."

Georgie tried her best to stifle her laugh and shared an amused glance with Cooper.

Just then, Lulu came out of the bathroom, fidgeting with her stockings. She froze in her tracks when she caught sight of Logan. All the self talk she had given herself in the bathroom went right out the window. She could feel her self doubt setting in again. He stared at her for a moment and then smiled.

"Nice outfit," he admired sincerely.

"Thanks," Lulu forced a confident smile of her own.

"Doesn't she look hot?" Maxie ran her arm through Lulu's "And to think, she could have been all yours if you hadn't fucked it up."

"Nice," Cooper laughed at her, then patted Logan on the shoulder as they all headed into the ballroom.

Once inside, Cooper and Logan went straight to the bar and the three girls huddled up at a table. The ball room looked gorgeous. Most of the decorations were in gold and black. It looked elegant but very much in theme. Lulu eventually made her way over to Lucky and Elizabeth, who were dressed as Marc Antony and Cleopatra, leaving the two sisters alone. Maxie studied her sister for a few seconds and then leaned closer to her.

"Is there something going on between you and Logan? Please, please, please tell me you are smarter than that."

"What? No, absolutely not. I told you, we got on the same elevator."

"But Logan would never in a million years come to a party like this," Maxie bawked "He is anti-everything."

"Maybe he came to see Lulu," Georgie shrugged.

"No," Maxie shook her head "He hasn't paid her any attention since we got in here. No, he seems way more interested in you."

"Maxie, you're being ridiculous. I promise you, there is nothing romantic going on between us," Georgie shook her head "Can we just drop it and have a good time?"

"Fine," Maxie sighed "But just for now, I won't forget this."

Across the ballroom at the bar, Cooper was making the same observation.

"Where have you been lately man? I called you several times the last few days," he questioned Logan as they waited on their beers.

"I've just been busy, exploring some leads on jobs, you know, bumming around."

"What's up with you and Georgie?"

"Me and Georgie?" Logan laughed "Nothing. Are you kidding me? You know we can't be in the same room together for more than five minutes."

"You were in an elevator together. And since when do you go to parties at the Metro Court?"

"Look, if you want to grill me, can you wait until I at least have my beer?" Logan shifted uncomfortably "I told you. There's nothing going on. I just wanted to check it out that's all."

"Something doesn't add up," Cooper shook his head.

"Man, whatever you want to think is fine by me," Logan took his beer and headed across the room.

"Coop, let's dance," Maxie grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor "Something is up with those two."

"I know," Cooper shook his head "But Georgie and Logan? Just doesn't sound right."

"I know, that's what is so incredibly sick about it! My sister is not getting mixed up with that redneck loser, no offense."

"Logan is not a loser," Cooper countered "He's just…misguided."

"He's just perfectly wrong for Georgie in every single way," Maxie sighed "I can't sit by and watch."

"We don't know that anything is going on," Cooper assured her "It could be perfectly innocent."

"Nothing is innocent when it comes to Logan."

Lulu watched as Logan stood in a corner, nursing his beer. It was funny. It didn't hurt to look at him or make her wish she could be with him again. She could do this. She had gotten over Dillon, she could get over Logan.

"Seriously, hot outfit," Logan glanced over at her as she got closer to him.

"Thanks," she laughed "Maxie picked it out."

"Yeah, Georgie told me," he took another sip of his beer.

"She did?"

"Uh, yeah, she told me at Kelly's the other day, about you guys going shopping," Logan fidgeted.

"You two seem to be talking a lot more than you used to," Lulu observed "Probably a good thing since you two will be practically related one day if things stay good between Maxie and Coop."

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Logan shook his head "We're a long way from being friends."

*

The party went even better than expected. The whole town had turned out of the event. Carly Jacks was dressed as a Grecian goddess presiding over it all with Kate in a red flapper dress close behind. The two women would never be friends but since the party was co-hosted by Crimson they had to coexist.

As the night wore on, the weather outside got more questionable. The wind began to pick up and it finally started to rain. By eleven thirty, Logan began to get concerned. He had to take Georgie back to the safe house and if the weather was bad, it would make some of the roads a pain in the ass to drive. Besides, he was tired of dodging questions from Cooper and looks from Lulu and Maxie. He and Georgie both silently decided to keep a far distance from each other to not further suspicion. So how in the hell were they going to get out of there without questions?

He made his way over to the table where everyone was sitting and took a seat by Cooper.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night," he sighed "This thing is lamer than I thought it would be and the weather is getting worse."

"Hm, so sad to see you go…bye," Maxie encouraged him with a smug look on her face.

Georgie's eyes darted across Logan's face.

Logan stood up to go.

"Night ladies. See you later Coop," he slapped his hand against Cooper's palm and headed for the elevator.

Once he disappeared, Georgie waited a few minutes before following his lead. She forced herself to yawn and then she glanced at the clock on her cell phone.

"Its getting late," she sighed "I have a ton of homework to do."

"Georgie, come on. It's one night," Lulu shook her head "It will still be there tomorrow."

"I know but I'm really tired. Besides, its not like I'm having that great of a time. Nobody even asked me to dance."

"Well, maybe if you made yourself available, someone would have," Maxie glanced over at her sister "Instead of…"

"Ok, I really have to go," Georgie stood up.

"You want me to walk you to your car?" Cooper offered.

"Oh, no I'll be fine," she assured him "Really. You guys stay and enjoy yourselves."

Everyone at the table shared a look of skepticism as they watched Georgie get on another elevator. They sat there a few seconds before Maxie couldn't take it anymore.

"Wanna go in Coop's car?"

"Yeah, if we hurry up we can still see their tail lights," Lulu nodded.

They all three raced for the elevator, Lulu pulling off her shoes to maximize time as she ran.

*

Cooper had his windshield wipers on full blast with Maxie riding shotgun and Lulu leaned up in the back seat. They had been following Logan's truck for several minutes. Georgie's car was no where to be found in the parking lot and they could see the silhouette of a passenger with him. It was clearly Georgie.

"I just can't believe it. My baby sister, in a pick up truck," Maxie shook her head "Has she lost her mind completely? I think the divorce was too much for her."

"Maxie, that was years ago! Georgie is way too mature for that," Lulu insisted "There has to be some reasonable explanation."

"You're just saying that because you don't won't to admit that Georgie could be the reason Logan dumped you," Maxie sighed "Lulu, this is terrible."

"Will you two just calm down?" Cooper groaned "I can barely see the road, I could use some peace and quiet."

"Where in the hell is he going?" Maxie sat up on the edge of her seat, as Logan took a road that led straight out of town.

"Ok, now this is getting weird," Lulu admitted "You think they're going to some seedy motel on the edge of town so nobody will see them?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Maxie answered flatly.

Cooper cast Maxie a questionable glance before turning back to the road. The rain was getting harder by the minute and lightening was starting to streak the sky almost simultaneously. He was trying to stay far enough behind to not rouse Logan's suspicion.

They road for several more miles before they veered off on a gravel road.

"Are you kidding me?" Maxie rolled her eyes, as the car began to bump up and down from the rough road.

Cooper brought the car to a stop just as a house came into sight and immediately switched off his lights. They were pretty far away but he could see a light on the front porch. He fished around in his glove box, it just so happened he always carried his army issued binoculars with him.

"Ooh, let me see those!" Maxie reached for them.

"Not yet," he pulled them away from her and put them up to his eyes.

He watched as Logan jumped out of the truck and raced to the other side, holding a jacket over Georgie's head as they raced onto the front porch. The front door opened and they hurried inside. Cooper then noted that there were two men standing on the porch, apparently as guards.

"Let me see!" Maxie screeched and he finally relinquished them to her.

"What the hell is going on here?" Maxie passed them to Lulu after taking a good look "What has Georgie got herself into?"

"I don't know," Cooper shook his head "But we're going to find out."

"This night just keeps getting better and better," Lulu sighed, passing them back.

A loud rumble of thunder interrupted their thoughts and Maxie glanced over at Cooper.

"What are we going to do?"


	13. Chapter 12

I know this is a super short chapter but I really wanted to get this part done and set up the next chapter. So enjoy, even though I know its not much.

*

Georgie walked into the living room and found Diego sitting alone on one of the couches. He had on a black dress shirt with a pair of blue jeans, his leg crossed over the other with a newspaper spread across his lap.

"I'm home," she smiled, announcing her arrival.

He glanced up at her and his eyes lit up. Even though she was soaked to the bone, she was the most beautiful Juliet he had ever seen. He stood up and walked toward her.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Not really," she shook her head "I would have had an amazing time if you had been there though."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, planting a kiss on her forehead and then one on her lips. He let out a heavy sigh of disappointment.

"I hate that I couldn't be there with you," he shook his head.

"I know," she forced a smile "I understand. Logan took care of me."

"You look gorgeous," he stood back to admire her outfit.

"You should have seen me before the rain hit," she cocked an eyebrow flirtatiously "It looks really bad outside."

"I know," he glanced out the window "I'm glad you are here with me tonight instead of at the dorms."

Just then, she heard voices behind her and turned to see Dante, Logan and Ethan coming into the room along with Johnny Zaccharra. Georgie had never been properly introduced to him. She had waited on him a handful of times at Kelly's and he was never anything but polite, still he was a stranger to her.

"Georgie," Diego pulled her toward Johnny "Have you met John?"

"Not officially," Johnny interjected, the corner of his mouth turning up in a small smile.

He extended his hand to her and she took it a little hesitantly. Johnny's reputation preceded him and he made her a little nervous. Not to mention the fact that she was the only one in the room in a Halloween costume.

"I'm going to go change," Georgie insisted "I look a little ridiculous."

"Don't pay them any mind Georgie. This group of wise guys wouldn't know a good time if it hit them over the head," Johnny grinned "At least somebody had fun tonight."

"You hear this? Calling us wise guys," Dante laughed "You're the biggest wise guy I know."

Georgie blushed as she headed out of the room and up to the bedroom, Diego close behind her. The guys took their beer and sat up a poker game at a table in the living room.

*

"We can't sit in this car all night!" Maxie lamented "In case you haven't noticed, there is a hurricane coming!"

"It's not a hurricane Maxie. Don't be so dramatic," Lulu sighed, glancing through the binoculars again.

Cooper switched on the radio, partly to hear the weather, partly to drown out the bickering going on in the car. He was really worried. This place looked suspicious. The guards on the front porch looked like criminals. He was afraid for Georgie and Logan's safety. Logan had gotten himself into a lot of messes and Cooper couldn't believe he was dragging Georgie into one with him.

"I just can't believe Georgie," Maxie groaned "Dragging us out here in the middle of the night in the middle of a hurricane…"

"Again, not a hurricane," Lulu rolled her eyes "And she didn't drag us, we stalked her."

"Whatever, the point is this is so unlike her! She is supposed to be the responsible one. I'm the one who does crazy things like this!"

"Oh, so you're jealous that Georgie has this supposed exciting secret life and you don't?" Lulu countered.

"Will you two just shut up!" Cooper raised his voice, running his hands over his face "I can't even hear myself think!"

Maxie and Lulu both sat frozen looking at him, the rain pounding on the car windows.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the window behind Maxie and she jumped around to stare out at the man standing outside the car.

"Oh my God!" Maxie squealed.

Before they knew it, all three were dragged out of the car by some of the guards and pulled toward the house.

*

Diego lightly pulled the gold netting out of Georgie's hair, her chestnut brown curls falling around her face. She had already changed into a pair of blue checked pajama pants and a white v-neck t-shirt. Now she could go back downstairs and have beer and play poker with mobsters. This was so out of her element but with Diego by her side it didn't seem so strange.

"I promise you. You can tell everyone soon," he assured her as they sat down on the end of the bed.

"I don't even know if I can," she admitted, her eyes falling to her lap "I don't know how they can ever forgive me. I don't keep secrets especially from Maxie. My life is an open book to her. She…she may never trust me again…"

"She will."

"Even if she does," Georgie turned to face him "She'll never accept you. Never. It will break my heart if she doesn't…and Mac. He'll be so angry."

"Its not too late to back out," Diego admitted after a long pause, avoiding her eyes.

The very idea of it stabbed at his heart but he didn't want Georgie to be in pain, live a life that hurt her so much. He knew what it was like to be without family. He didn't want the same for Georgie. She had sacrificed so much for him already.

"What?" she shook her head in surprise "I could never do that. Diego, I have made the decision to be with you. Its what I want more than anything. Will it hurt if they don't accept you? Yes but I have to follow my heart…For once in my life, I have to put myself first."

He smiled softly at her and captured her face in his hands.

"I will do everything I can, every day to make you happy. I want you to believe that."

"I do," she nodded .

After sharing another one of their electrifying kisses, Georgie felt the need to lighten the mood.

"You know Maxie and Lulu actually think something is going on with me and Logan?"

"Really?" Diego raised an eyebrow seriously.

"Oh please," she laughed and a smile spread across his face "I just mean it's a great cover for now, that's all."

"Boss!" Dante's voice boomed from downstairs "You better get down here!"

They shared a confused glance before they both headed out the bedroom and down the stairs.

*

Dante watched through the window by the front door as three of the night guards rushed toward the house, bringing with them three others.

"What the hell?" Ethan tried to squint and make out the figures through the torrential downpour.

"Guess this place wasn't so secluded after all, huh?" Logan took a sip of his beer and glanced over at Johnny.

"Let go of me!" Maxie screamed as they burst through the door.

"Man, back off!" Cooper pushed the guard away from him.

"Oh fuck," Ethan sighed to himself when he caught sight of Lulu.

"Ethan?" Lulu gasped at him.

"Logan, what the hell?" Cooper gaped at his best friend.

"What's going on?" Diego came rushing down the stairs, with Georgie close behind him.

It was as if time froze, going in slow motion. Maxie turned her head toward the stairs and first saw Diego. Her mouth fell open in total shock and then, she caught sight of Georgie. Georgie with her hand gripped tightly in Diego's hand. Georgie's face went pale.

"Oh my God," Maxie whispered to herself, stumbling back into Cooper "Oh my God."

Lulu caught sight of Diego and her eyes widened with her own shock.

"Diego?"

"This is impossible," Maxie shook her head "You're dead. You're dead and my sister, she, she came into this house with Logan and…"

"Maxie, please," Georgie stepped toward her.

"No, no, stay away from me," Maxie insisted, tears springing up in her eyes "I can't…I can't believe this. This isn't happening."

"Just, just let us explain," Diego tried his best to defend her.

"Shut up!" she spat at him.

"Maxie," Georgie tried to step to her again but Maxie jerked away.

Georgie stood there frozen. Standing between her sister and Diego, her heart racing. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. She wanted to have time to prepare what to say, how to act, how to cope with the reaction. She had never seen Maxie look like this before, never. It was worse than she had imagined. Her heart broke looking into Maxie's eyes.

Johnny, Logan, Ethan and Dante all exchanged glances. Although not all of them were quite sure what was going on, they all knew it was a private moment that they probably shouldn't be observing but yet they couldn't pull themselves away.

"Please," Georgie whispered weakly.

Maxie turned her head and avoided her sister's eyes. Georgie could see the hurt starting to be replaced with anger.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on?" Cooper glanced between all of them.

"Go ahead Georgie," Maxie's face grew cold "Explain. Explain how a total sick freak like Diego comes back from the dead and you never thought to mention it! And why you're here holding his hand and hiding out in the woods with him! Explain. Explain it Georgie!"

Diego didn't know what to say. Anything that might come out of his mouth would only make it worse. He reached out for Georgie's hand but just as he did, he heard her rush up the stairs and by the time he turned around he heard the door slam.

*

The radio was still playing out in Cooper's car.

_The storms approaching Port Charles are even more treacherous than originally thought. Many power outages are expected and citizens should prepare to batten down the hatches for at least twenty-four hours. Everyone is advised to avoid travel and roadways. If you have already taken cover, you should stay put until further notice._

The clock on the dashboard read 1:30 AM. This was going to be a very long night.


	14. Chapter 13

This will be my last update for at least a week. I'm going to Disney World for my birthday! Lol

I really struggled with this chapter. I really wanted to do it right and I hope what I came up with was true to character for everyone. This chapter begins tying everyone together and building friendships. I'm going to try to include pairings that everyone enjoys, not romantic but friendship wise. I started with a Johnny/Georgie scene since I know a lot of you enjoy them.

I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think.

*

By the time she reached the bedroom, her face was flushed so red that she could feel the heat searing her cheeks. She flung herself onto Diego's huge soft bed and buried her face into a pillow. How could this have happened? How? She hated herself for even asking that. It happened because she had lied. She had kept a secret from her sister and now things would never be the same. Maxie's face looked cold, stoic just like she always did when she was about to cut someone out of her life, better yet make someone pay and then cut them out. Her tears quickly slid down her cheeks and slightly cooled the burn.

The thunder boomed outside and the rain pounded so loud on the window she could barely hear herself think. Finally, she heard the door creek open. She expected it to be Diego so she didn't bother sitting up.

"I know its not any of my business but are you all right?"

She recognized Johnny's voice and sat up quickly with surprise. She pawed at her face, trying desperately to wipe away all the tears as quickly as possible.

"I'm sorry," he shoved his hands into his pockets "I probably shouldn't have come up here. Its just that everything is pretty hectic downstairs and I, I heard you crying. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"No," she shook her head slowly "I'm not but I only have myself to blame."

She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. Slow, solitary tears now slid down her cheeks, one by one.

"Look, this whole thing is kind of confusing but I can tell that everybody downstairs really cares about you and whatever you did, I'm sure that your sister will forgive you."

"I've been lying to her. I've been lying to everyone for three years. Three years, can you believe that? Secrets never last that long in this town," Georgie shook her head, staring out the dark window.

"I have a sister," Johnny said after a pause "She and I don't see eye to eye on a lot of things, her choice of husband included…but I love her, no matter what she does or who she chooses to have in her life. Nothing could change that. I'm sure it's the same with you and Maxie."

"I don't know about that," Georgie laughed half-heartedly.

It was quiet for a good minute, aside from the sound of the storm and the distant mumble of voices downstairs.

"I should, I should leave you alone," he took hold of the door knob.

"Thank you," she breathed out sharply "For checking on me."

"No problem," he smiled before hurrying out the door.

Georgie sat there for a long time, trying to collect her thoughts.

She had always supported Maxie and her sister had been less than honest with her many times. Like the time she lied and said she was pregnant with Lucky's baby. She had kept secret after secret, covered up her lies time and time again. Sure, Georgie had gotten mad at her but she had never turned her back on Maxie and she never would. Maxie was her blood, her best friend…didn't she deserve the same loyalty and understanding?

*

"You're serious?" Cooper folded his arms across his chest "You expect me to believe all this?"

"Believe it or not it's the truth," Diego was growing frustrated "I want you to know that I love Georgie and she never meant to hurt any of you."

"You ruin everything you touch," Maxie scowled from her corner by the front door.

Diego didn't know what to do. He had ran through the entire story, making sure to emphasize how torn and upset Georgie had been and yet Maxie hadn't backed down at all. He wanted to shake her and scream at her, convince her that Georgie loved her more than she could possibly understand and that hurting her was just as painful to Georgie as it was for her.

"And you," Cooper turned his attention to Logan "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I work for Diego," Logan folded his arms across his chest.

"That's great," Cooper laughed with disgust "Working for a mobster. Great future Logan."

"That's funny, I don't remember needing to ask your permission," Logan answered flatly "Besides, I'm looking after Georgie."

"Oh like you care what happens to Georgie," Maxie rolled her eyes.

Across the room, Lulu was grilling her brother.

"Are you insane?" she scowled at him.

"You honestly expect me to take you seriously dressed like that?" Ethan laughed at her "Did you got out in public like this?"

"Answer the question," Lulu growled through her teeth.

"So I chose another career path, so what? I figured this was steadier work than running a con every now and then and serving up drinks at the Haunted Star. What's the big deal? Half the people in this town are in the same profession."

"Its dangerous, Ethan," she groaned "And with Diego? I still can't believe he's alive."

"What is the whole deal on this Georgie and Diego thing?" Ethan leaned in closer "I've been trying to figure it all out."

"Oh, shut up," Lulu sighed, turning from her brother and joining Maxie.

Dante had been eying Lulu ever since she came in with her rain soaked, oversexed nurse get up. He knew he should be focusing on the scuffle going on but it was hard to stay focused when that hot little blonde was in the room.

"I know this isn't exactly an opportune time but you got a thing going on with her?" Dante moved in toward Ethan "I mean, that is one sexy little nurse over there."

"That sexy nurse is my little sister so back off," Ethan scowled at him.

"Ouch, sorry. I retract my previous statement," Dante laughed, then turned his attention to the growing tension between Cooper and Diego.

"Georgie is coming with us," Cooper stared Diego down "And if you don't let her leave, I will call the cops."

"Good luck getting them out here in this storm," Dante scoffed, standing beside his boss "Besides, Georgie is right where she wants to be."

"Who the hell are you?" Maxie walked toward him.

"He works for me," Diego answered her, never taking his eyes off Cooper.

"I want to see my sister," Maxie replied flatly "Which room is she in?"

She headed up the staircase with Diego, Logan and Cooper in hot pursuit, they brushed passed Johnny coming down the stairs. Lulu eyed the crowd she was stuck with and quickly followed Cooper.

Dante, Ethan and Johnny all stood in the foyer looking at each other and shook their heads.

"Anybody need a beer after all this family bonding?" Dante shrugged.

*

"Georgie!" Maxie busted into the bedroom, to find her sister standing by the window "Get your stuff together. We're going home!"

She turned to stare at Maxie and shook her head slowly.

"No."

"What?" Maxie narrowed her eyes at her, closing the distance between them "Georgie, you are not staying here. This is a house full of gangsters and losers and Diego is the biggest one of all. Now get your stuff and let's go."

"No," she shook her head again "I'm not going."

"What is going on here? Has he brainwashed you?" Maxie shot a look at Diego.

"Maxie, I love him," Georgie replied confidently "I love Diego and we are going to be together."

"No, you're not. Over my dead body. Georgie, you deserve so much more than this!"

Diego walked to stand beside Georgie and she reached out to his hand for support. She glanced around at all the faces staring at her in the room.

"Maxie, I've spent my whole life trying to make people happy. Trying to make people love me the way I love them. I poured so many years into a relationship with Dillon only to have him hurt me over and over again but I wanted so desperately for him to love me…that I stayed. I didn't know who I was without him…Our own father didn't want us Maxie and I spent years trying to convince myself that he was going to ride up one day and take care of us. He never did. All I have ever wanted is for someone to love me the way Diego does. To feel the way I feel when I'm with him and as much as I love you and as sorry as I am that I had to keep it from you…I'm not giving him up. I can't. I've lied to myself for far too long about him…I've kept myself from being happy. "

Maxie was speechless. She stood there frozen in front of her sister but Georgie could tell her words had moved her. Maxie could relate to how she felt. Cooper was for Maxie what Diego was for her, Maxie had to understand that on some level.

"And I know you're angry," Georgie continued "I know I shouldn't have lied to you but I did it to protect Diego's life. I had no other choice. I never wanted to hurt you Maxie. I never wanted to lie to any of you."

She glanced around the room, her eyes landing on both Cooper and Lulu. Lulu fidgeted in her place. All of this was happening so fast but she wasn't mad at Georgie. She was worried and confused, but not angry. She had done her share of hurting Georgie over the years, who was she to judge?

"He's dangerous Georgie," Cooper finally said at last.

"Life is dangerous," Logan countered.

Lulu jabbed Logan in the side and he flinched slightly.

"You don't know him Coop," Georgie replied sternly "No offense but you didn't even know he existed until ten minutes ago."

Logan smiled to himself. Georgie was growing a backbone with them, impressive.

"Maxie?" Georgie stepped closer to her sister.

"I'm not happy about this," Maxie finally whispered.

"Maxie, you have made so many choices in your life that I didn't approve of but I never deserted you…Can't you do the same for me? Please?"

"I hate him," Maxie said through her clenched teeth.

"I know," Georgie nodded "I didn't say you had to like him."

"I'm still really mad," Maxie insisted, unfolding her arms.

"That's ok."

Maxie pulled her sister into a hug and let out a heavy sigh. She hated this. She despised Diego Alcazar with every fiber of her being but Georgie was right. She had put Georgie through hell over the years. She had lied to her and been down right cruel to her in order to get what she wanted. Georgie was the one constant in her life and if this made her happy, Maxie would have to try to stomach it…for now. Surely Georgie would come to her senses.

Diego watched them. He was so amazed at the courage it took for Georgie to say that. She truly did love him.

"Seeing as how we're all stuck together for the night, I'm glad that's over," Logan laughed nervously.

"What do you mean stuck?" Lulu shot her eyes in his direction.

"They're closing roads," Logan shrugged "We're not going anywhere tonight."

"Oh, you're not off the hook yet," Cooper turned his attention to him.

"Can we discuss this over a beer? Cause they are cold as ice downstairs and I sure could use one after all this emotional crap."

"So could I," Lulu and Maxie both said at the same time.

The room emptied out and soon Georgie and Diego were left alone. She turned to him and fell into his arms, he sighed pulling her tightly into a hug.

"Thank you," he whispered hoarsely.

"For what?"

"For staying."

*

When they reached the living room a few minutes later, it was a sight Georgie had never pictured being possible.

Dante, Ethan and Johnny were sitting around the poker table; each with a beer and a handful of cards, the poker chips piled up in Johnny's favor.

Logan and Cooper were sitting on one of the couches, each with a beer. On the other couch sat Lulu and Maxie, beers in hand.

Even in such an awkward moment, Georgie felt the need to be a hostess on some level.

"Does everybody know each other?" she asked.

"Yeah, we sorted it all out while you two were canoodling upstairs," Dante laughed.

"You guys want in on the game?" Ethan looked over at Logan and Cooper.

"Why the hell not?" Logan pulled up a chair.

He glanced back at Cooper and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, what else you got to do? You can't lecture me all night."

Cooper glanced over at Maxie and then reluctantly took the chair Logan had put beside him at the table. As Dante was cutting the cards, Lulu stood up. She was only one beer in, but that mixed with the cocktails she had earlier at the party was enough to make her feel over confident.

"Just a minute, you got something against girls playing? Deal me in."

Dante grinned widely at Lulu, his hair falling into his brown eyes.

"Sure sweetheart, I'll take your money. Although, I admit I'll feel a little guilty…"

"You take my money?' Lulu raised an eyebrow "Looks like Johnny has all your chips, you're having trouble holding onto your own."

"Good one, little sister," Ethan laughed wickedly.

Johnny clinked his beer bottle with Lulu's and patted the stack of chips proudly.

Georgie couldn't believe what she was seeing. She glanced up at Diego who looked just as shocked as she was.

"You know what," Maxie sighed, standing up from her seat "Deal me in too. If I'm going to be stuck here, I might as well keep my mind off it."

"Maxie, you don't know anything about poker. I've seen you in action," Lulu shook her head.

"Oh please, how hard could it be, you play it," Maxie sat down on Cooper's lap.

"How about you just help me?" Cooper suggested.

"I can't believe this," Georgie whispered to herself.

"Shh, be quiet or you might break the spell," Diego laughed.

The clock on the wall read 2:30 AM.


	15. Chapter 14

Sorry that this update is long overdue. I have been working ever since I came back from my trip and…I got ENGAGED! So, things have been a little hectic. But I have not forsaken this fic and I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it is yet again short and I rushed it a little out of guilt for not updating in so long. lol

*

Georgie and Diego had long since joined the poker game. They were about a half hour in and even though the storm was growing increasingly worse outside the mood inside was far more pleasant than either one ever dreamed. Maxie kept insisting that Ethan was cheating and he would grin at her over his hand and shake his head pityingly, then she would curse at him and say if she understood the game better she would prove it. Dante kept sneaking glances at Lulu when she wasn't looking, which earned him some death stares across the table from her brother. Georgie watched it all with cautious amusement. Underneath Maxie's calm exterior she knew things were far from over in the debate over Diego.

"Man, I'm freaking starved," Dante groaned when he finished the last of his latest beer "Anybody for spaghetti and meatballs? I got enough in the fridge to feed an army."

"That actually sounds really good," Georgie nodded her head. Her stomach was in knots but the sound of Dante's marinara sauce still sounded appetizing.

"I'll help you," Maxie offered, standing up from Cooper's lap.

Everyone shot Maxie a questioning look. Georgie looked as though she might crawl under the table and Logan shot her a glare that said he might climb over the table to stop her from causing trouble.

"What?" she shrugged "I have to get some more beer anyway. Anybody need one?"

Johnny, Ethan, Logan and Lulu all held up their almost empty bottles and she followed Dante out of the room.

Once in the kitchen, she fished bottles out of the fridge and watched as Dante went to work on heating up the leftovers.

"So, what's in this for you?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ah, so here we go," Dante brushed his hands on his jeans after he shoved a bowl of spaghetti into the microwave.

"What?"

"You think you're fooling me? An hour ago you couldn't stand the sight of Diego and you were mad as hell at your sister and now all of a sudden you're playing nice with us, what did you call us?…losers? You're not fooling anyone sweetheart. The minute the sun comes up and the storm clears, you'll be trying to drag Georgie out of here by the hair on her head."

"Wouldn't you?' Maxie folded her arms across her chest "If your sister was dating a guy like you wouldn't you be pissed off?"

"Yeah, of course I would but I don't have any sisters and even if I did, as much as I would try to keep her away from him, if she wanted to be with him she would find a way. Regardless. I got cousins back in Brooklyn that I tried warn and trust me, it never worked. Women have minds of their own, as I'm sure you know."

"Georgie listens to me," Maxie insisted.

"You mean you boss her around?" he smirked, amused.

"No," Maxie shook her head "But, she cares what I think."

"She didn't seem to care earlier."

"She does. She's just being stubborn. If I get her home and sit her down and make her think this thing through, she'll be done with Diego…with all of you….and for Cooper's sake, so will Logan."

"Wow, you just have everybody's lives planned out don't you? It must be nice to control everybody like pawns on a chess board."

"Georgie is my sister. I don't have to explain myself to you. Its none of your business."

"Actually, it is. I work for Diego, his happiness is my job. He says jump I say how high? You know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, it means you shoot people and launder his father's money and probably take a few kick backs. It doesn't mean that you get to control my sister's life."

"And you do? What are you so afraid of? Georgie seems like a level headed girl, she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself."

"That's what you think. My sister has been through hell in relationships before and she doesn't know when to stop. She keeps giving and giving and trying to save the world and everyone in it," Maxie shook her head "She's going to get hurt and some how I have to convince her to stop. But you're right about one thing, tonight I'm keeping my mouth shut. I'll let Georgie have her moment but I will never accept this."

Maxie scooped up the beer and her high heels clicked along the tile floor as she left him alone.

"So where's the spaghetti?" Logan questioned her when she came back into the room.

"Oh, Diego's goon is finishing it up. I just brought the beer," Maxie forced a smile as she handed out the bottles.

Georgie's eyes raced across Maxie's face, she laced her fingers with Diego's underneath the table and let out a little sigh. She could hear the disdain in Maxie's voice. She cast her glance over at Logan who shook his head in annoyance.

"Spaghetti all around!" Dante announced a few minutes later, passing plates around to everybody in the room.

Maxie stared at hers questioningly before finally deciding she was too hungry to fight it. She stabbed a meatball with her fork, taking out a tiny bit of aggression.

"This is really awesome man," Johnny complimented him "Reminds me of your ma's."

"Then I have done her proud," Dante grinned "You uh, you like yours Lulu?"

"Its fine," she answered him flatly, avoiding his eyes.

"Fine?"

"Well, its not the best I ever had but its ok," she took a little bite of her noodles and quickly washed it down with beer.

"Really?" Dante raised an eyebrow "You don't like my cooking? That's like saying you don't like me."

"But I don't like you," Lulu glanced over at him, a hint of a smirk on her lips.

He tried to his best to ignore her. Underneath her snippy comments, he knew that nurse Lulu wanted to jump his bones.

"How about you Maxie?"

"It's…edible. I don't usually eat things that are so fatty and high in…"

"It's really good," Georgie interrupted her sister.

"Thank you Georgie," he winked at her "I can always count on you."

The next few minutes were filled with the sounds of clinking silverware and the feeling of the tension rising. Maxie casting glances at her sister, Logan rolling his eyes at Cooper's disapproving stare, Dante trying to steal glances down Lulu's blouse...

"Is it just me or was this going a lot better when the booze was flowing and our focus was on money?" Logan laughed, as he scooped up some spaghetti with a piece of bread.

"More beer, great idea," Ethan stood up.

Just as he did, the lights went off.

*

The living room was illuminated with the stash of candles that Dante had found in the basement with the aid of a couple flashlights. Everyone had retreated to their own corners of the room. The friendly banter that had been going on during the poker game had been replaced with annoyance. It was now three thirty am and it was finally beginning to set in that they were truly stuck.

Maxie sat beside Cooper on one of the couches, Lulu close by trying desperately to avoid the glances and winks coming from Dante as he sat beside Johnny on another couch. Ethan and Logan were playing rummy by the light of two candles on the coffee table. Georgie and Diego were seated next to the big window, watching the storm outside and whispering between them.

"She's mad," Georgie insisted "I can tell. She's ready to explode again at any minute."

"Just calm down Georgie," Diego whispered warmly to her, taking her hand in both of his "I think you're not giving Maxie enough credit."

"No, I'm telling you, she's not going to let this go," Georgie shook her head "You know how Maxie is…"

"Can you two stop whispering about us over there?" Maxie griped, peering over the back of the couch "I'm not deaf you know?"

"Maxie, leave them alone for five freakin minutes ok?" Logan spouted back to her as he tossed a handful of cards down on the table "Gin."

"Logan, shut up," Cooper shot back at him.

"How about you all shut up? What is this kindergarten?" Johnny groaned, laying his head back against the couch and closing his eyes "We are stuck here for at least four or five more hours and I'm not listening to this."

"Then buy some ear plugs," Maxie stood up, with her hands on her hips "Who put you in charge?"

"Listen little girl, don't make me get up from this couch," he replied, never opening his eyes.

"See what kind of people Diego has working for him Georgie?" Maxie shook her head "Jerks."

"Maxie, that's enough," Cooper pulled her down to the couch "Just, try and get some sleep ok?"

"Sleep? Are you insane? You want me to go to sleep in a house of hired hitmen?"

"Oh, Maxie, stop it," Lulu rolled her eyes "You are being a little ridiculous."

"I'm going to go stir fucking crazy before morning," Johnny groaned under his breath.

Ethan laughed and handed him another beer from a stash they were keeping in a pile by the couch.

"Fine, I'll sleep," Maxie sighed "But my boyfriend will be sitting right here and if you try anything, he'll get you."

"Yeah, we're really shaking in our boots," Dante laughed "No offense, um, what was your name again?"

"Cooper," he scowled, as Maxie settled in next to him, curling up with his arm around her.

Georgie eased into Diego's arms. He stared down at her as she drifted off to sleep, several curls of her hair hanging in her face. The candlelight flickered across her skin. She was so beautiful. So perfect. If three years trapped in Colombia brought him this, he would gladly go through it again. He would gladly go through anything now to keep her; Maxie, Mac, anyone.

"You uh, you need anything boss?" Dante crouched down near him, breaking his concentration.

"No," he shook his head "Well, maybe a blanket for her."

Dante smiled and returned in a few minutes with a blanket he retrieved upstairs.

"We're uh, we're gonna bed down for the night then," he motioned to the rest of the men still sitting up on the couch.

Diego nodded and turned his gaze out the window. It would be morning before long and he didn't know what to expect next.


	16. Chapter 15

I am SO incredibly sorry that it took this long to update. I hate when writers update constantly and then suddenly stop, lol, so I apologize. Hope you enjoy!

*

Diego poured himself a cup of coffee and walked out onto the front porch. The storm had calmed down and only a slight drizzle was falling outside. The power had returned around six o'clock and he hadn't been able to go back to sleep. He had carried Georgie to the couch and laid her on one end of it, Johnny was asleep on the other. He took a shower and started the coffee brewing. He had returned to the living room to marvel at the roomful of guests in his home before going outside. The last twenty four hours had been a complete rollercoaster and it was far from over. He watched Maxie as she slept next to Cooper. He had liked Maxie, they were friends at some point when she was recovering from her heart problems in the hospital years ago. Now, he felt like he hardly knew her and he knew she hated him. How would he ever convince her that Georgie was safe and happy, that she had a good future with him?

He breathed in the cold air outside and blew on his coffee. He knew things would be like this. He knew when the truth came out it would be painful for Georgie. That was the worst part, that it hurt her. That this whirlwind would affect her most of all. Maybe he was being selfish. He had relied on Georgie for so long now, maybe he truly was not being fair to her. It didn't feel that way when he held her though, when he kissed her, when he made love to her. Georgie wanted him as much as he wanted her, there was a pull, a fire there…he loved her so much it scared him sometimes. When he was in Colombia, reading her letters, watching the days pass into months and years, it was the love he carried for her that made all of that tolerable.

"Come on Georgie!" he heard Maxie's voice when he finally opened the door and headed into the living room.

"I have to get my stuff together," he heard Georgie sigh "Just go on without me."

"Why can't you just come with us?" Maxie griped.

"Geez, she just woke up. Give the girl a break," Dante groaned in her defense.

Maxie hoisted her purse onto her shoulder and shot Dante a glare "Fine. Coop, let's go. Come on Lulu."

"Oh, does she have to go? I'll give her a ride back," Dante winked at her.

"Gross," Lulu rolled her eyes flatly "Are you always this conceited?"

"I'm Italian," Dante shrugged.

Maxie brushed passed everyone on her way to the door with Lulu close behind. She avoided Diego's eyes but somehow he could still feel disdain swarming around her.

"See ya Georgie," Lulu managed to smile at her friend on the way out.

"We'll talk later," Cooper shot a glance at Logan, then turned to Diego "Thanks, for letting us stay here."

"Of course," Diego nodded his head, as Cooper followed the girls out of the house and the door slammed shut.

"Is she gone? Finally, some peace and quiet around here," Johnny opened his eyes and sat up on the couch, stretching.

"You ok?" Diego raised an eyebrow at Georgie.

"I'm fine but I need to talk to her. Can you take me home later Logan?" she bit her lip nervously.

"Sure," Logan nodded, sitting down between her and Johnny "I'm really sorry about all this."

"It's not your fault," she shook her head, reaching out to Diego's warm hand as he pulled up her up beside him and wrapped his arm around her.

"I should have known Coop would follow us," Logan ran his hands over his face "Damn instincts."

"I'm just glad your sister is out of here, no offense," Johnny laughed "Does she always talk that much?"

"Yes," Logan, Georgie and Diego all three said at once.

*

Georgie laid her head against the window as Logan backed the truck out of the driveway. They were on their way back to Port Charles and she already felt her stomach tightening again. She watched as Diego disappeared from view as he stood on the porch with Johnny. She wished with all her heart that he could go with her, be by her side but it would only make things worse. If that was possible.

"You gonna be ok?" Logan glanced over at her as the truck bumped up and down on the gravel road.

"I don't know," she answered blankly "I feel like the world is closing in around me."

"The way it all went down, it shouldn't have happened like that. Should have known those three would have been so damn nosy."

"Its not that…its just the pain that was in Maxie's eyes…I never wanted to do that to her."

"Your sister needs to realize that you are a grown ass woman and you can be with whoever you want. "

"Maybe," Georgie sat up and shifted her self in his direction as she studied his face "But wouldn't you have felt betrayed if Coop had kept a secret like that from you?"

"See that's the difference between guys and chicks. We don't give a fuck," Logan shook his head "Unless you're sleeping with my girl or stealing my money, I don't care what you do. I don't have to be all in your business."

Georgie nodded and suppressed the smile that she felt tugging at the corners of her mouth. Sometimes the way Logan phrased things made her laugh, even when she didn't want to.

"Good to know."

They rode in silence for a little while longer. Georgie was going over possible scenarios in her mind of how the talk would go down. None of them were good. All she could picture was Mac finding out during their screaming match, forbidding her from seeing Diego and doing his best to get him arrested.

"Can I ask a favor?" she sighed sheepishly at Logan.

"What?"

"Will you go with me, to talk to Maxie? I mean, I know Cooper will be there…so it would only be fair, right?"

"Are you asking for my help?" he grinned over at her.

After spending a night trapped with Maxie, he was only reminded that Georgie was far the lesser of two evils when it came to the Jones sisters. He really needed to lighten up on her.

"Unfortunately," she grimaced "If you were on my side at least I wouldn't feel so…attacked, I guess."

"Sure," he nodded "Where else would I be anyway? I'm glued to you twenty four seven remember? But I'll tell you one thing, I sure as hell would rather be anywhere else today."

*

"Well after the hellish night we all spent together, I bring you good news," Ethan grinned at his boss as he sat across from him in his office later that morning.

"What?" Diego asked absently, his mind was filled with thoughts about what was going on with Georgie.

"Skye, I found her," Ethan seemed thoroughly proud of himself.

"Uh, with my help," Dante interrupted him "I had some of my buddies do some snooping around too."

"So where is she?" Diego was drawn back in, leaning over his desk intently.

"She's in Philadelphia," Ethan continued "She spent two years in Europe, mainly in Spain and some time in Italy. Seems she came back to the states around six months ago and word on the street is, she knows you're back in town."

"How would she know that?"

"She still has some friends at the compound. Apparently not everyone that worked for your father hates her guts the way you seem to do."

"Something is not right about her story," Diego shook his head "I know Jason Morgan probably pulled the trigger, and I plan on dealing with him but…Skye knows more than she's saying….Is my sister with her?"

"Yes," Dante picked up "She has two nannies traveling with her and two bodyguards. Not to mention some Alcazar foot soldiers who apparently took up with her when she left here three years ago. Promising to look after her in light of your father's death."

"So what do you want us to do?" Ethan raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I need to talk to her. See if she's willing to talk to me. I just want to have a legitimate conversation with her, I want to know her side of the story…and I want to see my sister. Arrange it as soon as possible."

"I'll get on it," Ethan nodded, leaving the office.

"You ok boss?" Dante took the empty seat left by Ethan.

"Just…Georgie."

"You want me to go over there?"

"No," Diego shook his head "No, we would only make it worse."

Dante nodded sympathetically. He studied Diego's face and waited until he seemed a little more relaxed.

"So, about Lulu Spencer…"


	17. Chapter 16

Again, sorry for the long delay in updates. In a few chapters from now, the story will pick up the excitement. I promise! Thanks for sticking with it. I truly appreciate all the reviews. I just love writing about these characters, many of whom the GH writers forgot were interesting.

*

Logan's cell phone rang as he turned into the driveway at Georgie's house. He glanced at the caller id and flipped it open.

"Yeah boss?"

After listening for a few seconds, he passed the phone in Georgie's direction.

"Wants to talk to you," he sighed as he killed the engine on the truck and stared at Coop's car parked in the driveway.

"Diego?" Georgie cradled the phone near her ear.

"Hey, um, I've got some bad news."

"What?"

"I have to go out of town for a few days. Emergency business. I told Logan to watch you extra close and Johnny will be around if you need him. Dante and Ethan are coming with me."

"Where are you going?"

"Philadelphia. Just for a few days, if that long…I'm really sorry Georgie. I hate to leave you alone with everything you are going through. I promise I'll make it up to you."

His voice was so smooth, so comforting that it made it impossible for her to be mad at him. Instead, it made her feel deeply sad that she wouldn't get to see him for a few days. She had went years without him before, but a few days sounded like an eternity.

"It's ok," she bit her lower lip "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you like crazy Georgie. I love you."

"I love you too."

She flipped the phone shut and handed it back to Logan. She felt her stomach tighten again as she stared at Coop's car.

"You know, its not too late to back out," Logan smiled over at her "We could all hop a plane to Colombia and live out our lives without all this crap."

"I know you're joking but its not funny," Georgie sighed, opening the truck door and sliding out.

She noted that Mac's car was no where to be seen and she felt a little relieved. They walked into the front door and found Coop sitting on the couch mindlessly flipping through the television channels.

"Where's Maxie?"

"Upstairs, getting changed," he answered blankly, not even looking at them.

"So that's how you're gonna be now huh?" Logan scoffed "Damn it Coop. It ain't none of your business."

"Like hell it isn't," Coop stood up "You're wrecking your life and you're dragging Georgie down with you."

"Hold on," Georgie held up her hand "Logan didn't drag me into this. I made this decision long before I knew Logan."

"And you're making a big mistake," Cooper turned his eyes to her "Georgie, don't you realize you can do so much better?"

"You don't know Diego. How dare you judge him?" Georgie's face grew angry "How dare you make assumptions about something you know nothing about!"

"He might know about it if you bothered to open your mouth over the last three years and tell the truth!" Maxie came charging down the stairs, freshly changed.

"Like you're the queen of telling the truth? Maxie that's just hypocritical. You have twisted the truth so many times I lost count! And you have never cared about what other people thought about the guys you date. You've always told me it was none of my business! Now I'm telling you, this is my life and my choice!"

"Fine," Maxie folded her arms across her chest "Go right ahead. Wreck your life. But don't think for a minute that I'm keeping my mouth shut about this to Mac. Since you're so proud and sure of yourself, you can proclaim your love for Diego to him too!"

"Do you ever get tired of making other people's lives a living hell?" Logan growled under his breath.

"And since when do you defend Georgie?" Maxie shifted her attention to him "You only started caring about her when your paychecks from her mobster boyfriend started rolling in. I love my sister, you're just along for the cash."

"You don't know shit about me," Logan shot back flatly.

"Watch it," Cooper stepped in between them.

"Man you're whipped," Logan shook his head.

"From this point on, you're on your own. Don't call me asking me to bail you out of this mess you've made for yourself," Cooper picked up his jacket from the back of the couch and slid it on.

"Wait," Maxie stopped him as he headed for the door "I'm coming with you."

"Maxie, we're not done here," Georgie sighed.

"Yes we are," Maxie grabbed her coat too "The same goes double for me. Don't come crying to me when Diego breaks your heart and Captain Danger here gets you killed. I may have done a lot of stupid things in my life but I would have never, ever kept a secret like that from you Georgie. I tried to deal with it last night but it didn't work. You'll always be my sister but I don't think I will ever forgive you if you go through with this."

With that, Maxie followed Cooper out of the living room and the door slammed shut. Georgie stood frozen, her arms folded across her chest. Logan let out a heavy sigh and sat down on the couch. She finally sank down beside him and rested her head in her hands.

"I just remembered. Mac has a big convention this week. He won't be home until Friday."

"Well, that will buy you some time."

"I just never thought she would feel this way," Georgie sat up and looked over at him "She's lied so much, she's hurt me and our father…I've always stood by my sister. I've always believed her and supported her no matter what stupid things she's done."

"She's just pissed. You know how Maxie is, she hates being out of the loop. She hates not being in on the action. I bet she's even a little jealous."

"Jealous? Maxie jealous of me? I don't think so…"

"Why not? Here you are with this exciting thing going on and she's planning magazine layouts and eating Chinese takeout with Coop in his room above Kelly's."

Georgie hadn't thought of it that way before and maybe there might be some truth to it but not all of it. Not even close. Maxie hated Diego with everything she had. She had never forgiven him for what he did to them and Brooklynn, Lucas and Dillon. She thought Diego was trash and she always would.

"Now what?" Georgie sighed.

"You going back to the dorms?"

'No," Georgie shook her head "My psychology class was cancelled tomorrow and I can do my chem lab on Tuesday."

"Which means what?" Logan looked confused.

"I think I'll stay here tonight. I miss being home."

"By yourself? I don't think so," Logan shook his head "I'll camp out on the couch."

"You don't have to," Georgie shook her head.

"Hey, I would say its my job but that would make me sound as cold and heartless as Maxie thinks I am," Logan smiled half-heartedly.

*

Lulu sat at her table at Kelly's staring down at her coffee. She was so incredibly sleepy that she should be at home in bed instead of downing caffeine. The last twenty four hours had been a whirlwind and she was still trying to wrap her mind around it. She remembered when she found out Diego had supposedly died; she had regretted not getting to know him better. It still made her shutter to think about their plot to break up Dillon and Georgie, a plot that had never totally been revealed. She wondered for a moment if Georgie knew the truth about it, if that would change her opinion? Maybe. But it was none of her business and it was so long ago. Besides, Georgie seemed so much happier with Diego than she had been with Dillon. It was a whole new layer to Georgie she had never seen. She seemed so much more confident and mature.

Then her thoughts turned to her brother. Ethan was just getting settled into his new life as a Spencer in Port Charles. He was building a bond with Luke and she thought he was putting his con artist days behind him. This was a whole other level, this was gang activity. Her new found brother a mobster? She didn't like the sound of that and she could hear the screeching disapproval from Tracy now.

"Lulu, right?"

She looked up to see Johnny standing by her table, his own cup of coffee in his hand.

"Um, right," she fidgeted nervously in her seat.

Why was she so nervous? She had just spent a night trapped in a house with him and he had been nothing but nice…well accept to Maxie.

"Its nice to see you in regular clothes," he laughed, motioning to her far more conservative sweater and jeans.

"Yeah, I plan on burning that costume," she smiled.

He took a sip of his coffee.

"I just wanted to let you know, that you don't have to be scared of me. I mean, I know your friend Maxie is all freaked out but contrary to popular belief…we're not terrible people. And I truly believe that Diego has nothing but the best of intentions with Georgie."

"There's just a lot history there," Lulu shook her head "Its really complicated…but thank you."

"Sure," he nodded "Oh, and I apologize for Dante. He has this habit of being a total jackass around pretty girls…See you around."

He headed out and Lulu giggled slightly to herself. A few minutes later, Maxie and Cooper came through the door.

"Lulu, what are you doing?" Maxie gasped at her friend "Look at those bags under your eyes, you should be home with cold compresses stat. Seriously, you need a nap."

"Thanks Maxie," Lulu rolled her eyes "I could say the same for you too, you know."

"Oh, I know. I'm headed upstairs to go to sleep and dream this whole mess with Georgie away. You just wait until Mac gets back in town, he'll take care of it."

"Maxie, do you really think you should…"

"Yes," she answered quickly "My sister is not going to destroy her life. She's the good daughter. I'm the one who self destructs….not my sister."

*

Dante heaved a carry on bag over his shoulder as he walked up the steps into the Alcazar private jet. He had a bad feeling about this. He didn't think the meeting was going to go as well as Diego envisioned. The more he learned about Skye Quartermaine Jacks Alcazar whoever the hell she was now, the more he didn't trust her. Plus she was a redhead. His ma had always told him to watch out for redheads.

"You miss her already huh mate?" Ethan glanced over at Diego who was staring out one of the windows of the jet.

"I went three years without her. Its funny how three days sounds so long," Diego shook his head, amazed at his own thoughts.

"She'll be fine boss. Between Logan and Johnny, she's covered," Dante assured him as he took a seat by Ethan.

"Its hard not to worry though," Diego shook his head.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. The motor came to life and the plane started to prepare for takeoff.

"You ever been in love Dante?" Ethan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you kidding? Every Saturday night," Dante laughed teasingly.

"That's lust my friend," Ethan countered.

"You just wait," Diego smiled "One day it'll hit you," he snapped his fingers "Just like that."

*

Georgie came down the stairs later that night headed to the refrigerator to make a sandwich. She kept lying in bed, worrying about Diego. She wished she knew why he was going to Philadelphia. What if he got hurt? What if she never saw him again? She couldn't sleep with those thoughts going through her head. The lights in the living room were off except for the glow of the television. She didn't see Logan anywhere and for a brief second, she was afraid. Then as she neared the couch, she saw him. He was propped up on a couple of throw pillows, his arm tucked behind his head, asleep. Relieved, she made herself a turkey and cheese sandwich and sat in the recliner beside the couch watching the television until she fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 17

The vibrating of Georgie's cell phone on the coffee table woke her up the next morning. She had brought it downstairs with her in case Diego needed her during the night. Not that he would call her if he was in a crisis, he wouldn't want to worry her. She scrambled up out of her chair and reached it just in time.

"Diego?"

"Do you remember that summer when I took you out on my Pop's boat?"

She smiled at the memory.

"Yes."

"When I get back to town, I'm taking you out on a moonlight cruise in the harbor. And then next summer, we are going to go out on it all the time. We're going to go waterskiing and wake boarding, everything we did before."

"That was a great day."

"That was the best day of my life. That was the day that I knew that no matter what happened, I would love you for the rest of my life."

The smile on Georgie's face quickly faded.

"And then I broke your heart."

"Hey, I deserved it," Diego sighed into the phone "It wasn't the right time and I had no business trying to come between you and Dillon."

"You made me so happy," Georgie shook her head "I should have known then that you were the right choice."

"Its in the past now," Diego said hoarsely "Now we have our whole lives to be together."

"Is everything ok? Why are you reminiscing all of a sudden?"

"Because I miss being with you Georgie. Its been less than twenty four hours and I'm already going crazy without you."

"But you're sure everything is ok?"

"Everything is fine. Don't worry. I'll call you tonight."

"Ok. I'm holding you to that cruise."

"I can't wait," he smiled "I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

Logan stirred on the couch and let out a groan of exhaustion. He threw his arm over his eyes to block out the sunlight coming through the living room window.

"Good morning," she greeted him.

"Mornin," he sniffed, he finally pulled his arm away from his eyes "Did you sleep down here?"

"Yeah, not that I actually slept that much. I have a lot on my mind."

"Is Diego ok?" he motioned toward the cell phone that was back on the coffee table.

"Hm? Yeah, he's fine. I just wish I knew what was going on. Do you know?"

"Now you know I'm not allowed to talk about that kind of stuff, especially with you. He doesn't want you to worry."

"Boy, all of you guys sound like a broken record. Don't you realize the more you don't tell me, the more I worry?"

"Sorry," Logan pulled himself up on the couch "Those are the rules. I don't make 'em….You got any coffee around here?"

"In the kitchen, help yourself. Its in the top cabinet on the right," Georgie sighed, slouching back down in her chair.

She found herself missing her sister when she was left alone with her thoughts again. Maxie could pry the truth out of Logan or Diego or anyone for that matter. She had the ability to make people blab their whole life story with one stare. Her sister truly missed her calling as a police interrogator. Thinking about Maxie made her even more nervous, so she switched on the television and tried to lose herself in an early morning talk show.

*

"I am just, stunned," Maxie sighed, tossing her blackberry down on her desk with frustration.

"Come on Maxie. You didn't think Georgie would come crawling back this fast did you?" Lulu shook her head.

"Lulu, who's side are you on anyway? Need I remind you she lied to us for years…years!"

"I know that but Georgie is clearly in love …and with love there are no boundaries."

"Says someone who gets trampled on by every guy she dates…no offense."

"None taken since you are still the current queen of getting treated like crap."

Maxie swung around in her chair to face her best friend across the office.

"Lulu, this is different. Diego could get her killed. He's a mobster for crying out loud!"

"Maxie, you have a thing for bad boys. I mean, every guy you've been with has a past. They aren't perfect. They have flaws and make mistakes and they are less than model citizens. But, you see the good in them and you embrace the bad. If anyone could understand Georgie's attraction to Diego, its you."

"No, see that's where you are wrong. I am attracted to danger and excitement and the thrill of getting caught. Georgie, wants to save Diego. She wants to make it her personal mission to find the humanity in him and save him from destroying himself. Its just like when he was on trial for what he did to us in college, she was the only person who took that stand who defended him. The only one. That's what Georgie does. She never sees the bad in people, and this time it could get her killed."

"I'm sure Georgie is very aware of the dangers of Diego's life. I mean, the guy was shot and lived in hiding for the last three years to protect him from Alcazar's enemies. Georgie is well aware of the risks."

"And yet, she's going to destroy all of our lives because she's being selfish. I mean, what is wrong with her?"

"You know what," Lulu shrugged with frustration "I don't know. That's something you are going to have to work out with Georgie. But I know one thing, bringing Mac into it is only going to make things worse between you two. Georgie might never forgive you if you get Mac to take Diego away from her. Could you live with that?"

Maxie sat lost in thought, while Lulu gathered up some folders and went into Kate's office. She didn't want to destroy her sister's life, she just wanted her to make the right decisions. What was so wrong with that?

*

"So what do you do for fun?" Logan raised an eyebrow at Georgie as they sat side by side on the couch.

"Fun? What's that?" Georgie smirked, drawing her knees up to her chest.

"I'm serious. Don't you ever just loosen up?"

"Don't start a fight with me this early in the day," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not. It just seems like you don't ever get to have fun."

"I have fun…sometimes," Georgie sighed "Its just hard. I mean, between work and school and everything with Diego…its just a lot of stress."

"You worry too damn much," Logan shook his head "If your sister hates who you're dating, who cares? Does she have to live your life? Hell no, you do. You do what makes you happy and screw everybody else."

"Its not that simple for me," Georgie looked over at him "My whole life I've been the good one. Little miss perfect Georgie. I made perfect grades, I did volunteer work, I even dated the perfect boy…and married him…only to discover that he wasn't perfect…and neither was I. When my marriage fell apart, I realized that life wasn't this perfect little bubble that I had always believed it was. Mac did a pretty good job of teaching me to only see the good in people, to only believe the best in them but the truth is people make mistakes…even me. I guess that's why I see Diego differently than Maxie does. I see the bad things he's done but I see the good person that he is. When I'm with Diego, I'm happy. I've never felt truly, blissfully happy with anyone else. I realize that Diego is not the perfect guy. He's made a lot of mistakes and he's paid for them. He deserves a chance to be happy and I deserve that same chance."

"But you think Maxie has a right to take that away from you?"

"No,' she shook her head "I know she doesn't. Nobody deserves to have someone choose their life for them but its hard when you truly value someone's opinion so much…I feel like I'm disappointing her."

"Georgie, you can't please everybody. I learned that a long time ago. You have to take your happiness where you can get it and if someone doesn't understand that, that's not your business….Now, enough talking about all this feelings crap. Let's go for a drive."

"A drive? Where?"

"I don't know," Logan shrugged, scooping his keys up off the coffee table "But I'm bored as hell."

*

Dante felt like there was a lead weight in the pit of his stomach. He had worked in the Alcazar organization for quite a while but he had never been involved in a mob war. He had a feeling that before this was over, they would be at war with someone. Whether it was with Skye or Corinthos or someone else. Diego was a little too hung up on revenge, on the truth. He was afraid that the truth about what happened to Lorenzo would be more than Diego could bare.

They had agreed to meet Skye and some of her goons at one of her warehouses in Philadelphia. They would have preferred neutral ground but Skye had assured them it would be strictly business. Dante wasn't so sure about that either. He thought Diego was giving Skye more credit than she deserved. Then again, Diego had lived with her, she had been his step-mother so maybe he knew best…

"I don't like the looks of this place," Dante sighed as they stepped out of the limo that had picked them up at the airport and brought them to the warehouse.

"Just, relax," Diego assured him as they made their way up the stairs to the front door.

"I agree with Dante mate. This place gives me the creeps," Ethan surveyed his surroundings.

Two more of Diego's men followed them in the door. In the back of the warehouse, was an office. When they opened the door, Diego's eyes landed on the woman who had evaded him for far too long.

"Diego," she crooned smoothly "You look much better than the last time I saw you."

Diego didn't say a word. He sat down at the desk opposite Skye. She had four guards with her, all dressed in black. All tall and all muscle. Dante noticed a gun holster on at least two of them and he silently congratulated himself on deciding to bring his own gun, against Diego's orders.

"So how is your health?" she folded her hands across the desk.

Her dark red hair hung in her eyes, which were rimmed with dark black liner and her nails were blood red. She was, coincidentally enough, wearing all black like her men. Diego noted the huge diamond ring on her left hand.

"I'm fine, Skye. How have you been?"

"Just fine," she smiled, smugly at him.

"And my sister?"

"Lila Rae? She's just perfect," the first hint of emotion and life came to her eyes "She looks more like your father every day. She's so smart and so funny…"

She stopped there. It was as if she realized she was letting down her guard, showing her weakness, and she quickly wiped the smile off her lips and leaned back in her seat.

"She's great," she nodded her head "Now, why are you here?"

"I want to see my sister."

"I'm sorry," Skye shook her head "That's impossible. I am intent on keeping Lila away from everything that is tainted by crime and corruption."

"Then why is she around you?" Dante broke in.

Diego and Skye both glared at Dante who didn't back down, he continued to stare intently at Skye. He could tell it was making her uncomfortable.

"My daughter is kept far away from the business and the company that I keep along with it."

"I have a right to know my own sister. I can keep my business away from her just as easily as you," Diego insisted.

"Out of the question," Skye shook her head "My daughter is off limits to you and the rest of the Alcazar organization."

"Your daughter is an Alcazar or have you forgotten that since Pop died and you took all of his territory?"

"Lorenzo, was my husband," Skye smiled smugly again "I was entitled to his assets."

"Lorenzo was my father," Diego was growing impatient "I am just as entitled as you are, if not more."

"If you came here to argue territory, I am afraid you have wasted your time," Skye sighed.

"I came here because I want to know what happened to my father and I want to see my sister, his daughter."

"Your father was viciously murdered, but I know nothing about it. You would have to ask Jason Morgan. And I already told you that Lila Rae is off limits. Will there be anything else Mr. Alcazar?"

Dante was already day dreaming a thousand different ways to wipe the smug smile off her flaming red lips. She knew far more than she was telling. She was being way too cold hearted to someone she had once considered family. Sure, Jason Morgan may have pulled the trigger but Dante was now sure that Skye had gotten something out if it.

"I did not come all this way to be shut out Skye."

"This meeting is over," Skye stood up and one of her guards opened the door to the office, the gun on his hip clearly visible.

"Skye," Diego tried to say her name as calmly as possible.

"Get out Diego," she insisted, avoiding his eyes "Now."

Diego stood up and roughly pushed passed the guard on his way out the door, with Dante and Ethan close behind.

"She's lying. I'll bet you every dollar I have in the bank that she was in on it," Dante insisted as they made their way to the car.

"She's not keeping my sister from me," Diego groaned intently "She stood by and let that bastard Morgan kill my father."

"What are we going to do now?" Ethan asked curiously as they climbed into their limo.

"Get even."


	19. Status Update

I know it has been almost a year since I updated this story and I really apologize for that. A lot has been going on, I planned a wedding, got married and then we just recently lost my husband's mother to cancer. Not to mention I have been working and dealing with everyday life. With all that being said, I really appreciate all the continued reviews I get for this story and I plan on writing for it again around the first of the year. So if you are reading this story for the first time, please leave a review. New readers will only fuel my determination to write for it again. I really want to finish it because I have lots of ideas! Leave your ideas as well! Thanks for sticking with my story!


	20. Chapter 18

"Where are we going?" Georgie glanced across the cab of the truck at Logan as he pulled onto yet another road.

He shrugged is shoulders.

"I don't know, wherever the road takes me. Sometimes I like to get out and just clear my head. Drive for miles and miles…free."

"Did you start doing that after you came home from Iraq?"

He glanced over at her and shook his head amused.

"How did you get to be so smart?"

"I'm just very observant," she sighed, turning her eyes back to the road "I imagine it was the first time you felt free in a long time."

"Yeah," he answered gruffly "It was….But I don't want to talk about that with you."

"Fine," she responded, not even taking her eyes off the road "Let's just not talk."

Logan turned the radio up on some country station and they listened to the music and the sound of the road beneath their wheels. After another hour or so they turned around and headed to Diego's safe house.

Logan sighed, running his hands over his face as they headed in the front door passed several guards who Georgie still didn't know by name yet.

"Welcome home honey," Johnny greeted them on the other side with a smirk on his face just for Logan.

"What the hell?"

"Well, after my old man went to jail and my sister married the douchebag, my main residence was my shop but since I sold it this morning…this is my home. At least for a few weeks until I can find a new place."

"Does Diego know about this?" Georgie raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah, we talked it over the other night. He's cool with it as long as its not a permanent situation. So what you kiddos been up to?"

He was clearly trying to get under Logan's skin. Logan had never had any use for Johnny but he had always been a little cautious of him too.

"I was bringing Georgie to hang out here. But since you are here you can watch her for a while."

"Watch me? I'm not two years old," Georgie rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyway," Logan continued, as if he didn't hear what she said "I'll be back later."

"Go ahead soldier boy. We'll be here when you get back," Johnny patted him on the shoulder as he left.

"You have a problem with Logan?" Georgie questioned him as soon as Logan was out of earshot.

"No, just like to try and toughen up new recruits. He's never been in this business. He's not used to taking orders from someone not in a military uniform."

"That's not reason to belittle him either."

"I wasn't doing that," Johnny shook his head "And I'm sorry if you think I was."

"So where is your room?" Georgie folded her arms across her chest, trying to change the subject. She was surprised at herself for actually defending a man she had once despised with every fiber in her being.

"Um, I'm taking the spare room downstairs. Apparently it was where Dante was bunking so he'll have to find a new place to sleep."

"What makes you think you are in charge all of a sudden? Dante is Diego's best friend. He trusts him with everything."

"I'm not in charge but I'm not going to be treated like a foot soldier. I've put a lot of years in this type of work. These new guys are gonna learn that I have things I can teach them about this business. Dante he's been around in the business but never like this."

"Business," Georgie shook her head "I wish Diego would stop looking at it like that and see it for what it really is…criminal activity."

"Aren't you being a little hard on your own boyfriend?"

"Diego knows I don't approve of what he does," Georgie sat down on one of the couches "He knows I want a better life for him and Ethan…and Logan….even you."

"You're saying we're all better than this right?" Johnny grinned, as if he had heard that line before a million times.

"You have the potential to be," Georgie insisted "But…I told him I would stay out of it and I am. So, you take your position in this 'family' as you see fit I guess."

"Thank you," Johnny smirked "I'm gonna go make some phone calls. Call me if you need anything."

"Yeah, sure thanks," Georgie forced a grateful smile as she watched him walk down the hall and out of sight.

That bastard Johnny.

Logan hated him already. Who did he think he was talking to him like that? If Georgie hadn't of been there, he wouldn't have left so quickly. Georgie would have only told Diego everything that went down. He would have told that son of a bitch off. This was Diego's organization, not Johnny's. Johnny wasn't even welcome with his own family…but he knew he had to forget it. Let it go. Things like this were going to happen in this situation. That was how they all worked. It was about power and control and leadership. Right now, Logan didn't really have any pull and he was just lucky to have a job, even if it was just being a bodyguard. Besides, watching Georgie wasn't turning out all bad. He felt like they had come to some kind of understanding and she could be pretty good company when she wanted to be.

He drove back into Port Charles and decided to grab a coffee at Kelly's. He had just ordered when his cell phone rang and he felt a rush of excitement when he saw it was Dante.

"Yeah?" he answered it quickly, absently taking his coffee cup from the waitress.

"So that didn't go well," Dante quipped into the phone "She's not budging on anything. She's one cold bitch."

"So now what?" Logan asked.

"We're coming home. Meeting tonight at 9:30. Diego's madder than hell, I just hope he doesn't do something without thinking it through. See you then."

Logan smiled to himself as he shoved his phone back in his jacket pocket. Maybe now he could get out of the babysitting business and into the good stuff.

Georgie was sitting at the island in the kitchen, trying her best to compose an outline of an essay about tolerance. It was ironic that was the topic of her paper. She was sure every man who came in and out of this house could use a lesson on that one. She tapped her pen on the edge of the granite nervously. Diego said he would call her and he still hadn't. Logan had come in an hour ago and told her they were on their way home. She hoped Diego wasn't too devastated over not getting to see Lila Rae. It broke her heart that he longed for what was left of his family. He had lost his father and mother, she was all he had left. She wanted to be able to help. Although at the present, she was the last person who should be giving advice on family. Her own sister wasn't speaking to her and at any moment she could go to Mac and have Georgie's world destroyed. She felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and started chewing on the cap of the pen.

"Honey we're home," she heard Dante call from the front door.

She leapt up and ran into the foyer. Dante and Ethan both looked tired and stressed out as they shuffled through the door. Each of them were carrying a suitcase and looked in desperate need of a nap. Then Diego walked through the door and her heart sank. He looked angry and defeated and sad. The other men retreated to other parts of the house and left her alone with Diego.

"Are you ok?" she sighed reaching out and running her hand along the side of his face.

"She's going to pay for this," Diego shook his head slowly "I have more power than she thinks."

Georgie grew scared just listening to him talk like that. She didn't like this side of him.

"Diego, maybe you should go lie down for a while and then…"

"I don't want to lie down," he insisted, "I have to talk to Johnny."

He reached over and held his lips to her forehead for a few seconds.

"You probably shouldn't wait up for me."

She stood stunned by the front door as he disappeared down the hall.

"Its weird that Ethan isn't here," Maxie glanced over at Lulu as they sat at the bar of the Haunted Star.

Lulu wondered herself what Ethan would do with the place. He was in charge while Luke was gone on a crazy adventure and Tracy was clueless to Ethan's newest job.

"Yeah," she sighed, stirring her martini "Well I keep thinking he will come to his senses before too long. Ethan isn't really a violent kind of guy."

"This whole thing has taken over our lives," Maxie sighed, downing the rest of her drink "I'm not going to think about it anymore. I'm just not. If they want to be stupid and reckless…let them."

"You used to be stupid and reckless," Lulu smirked at her best friend.

"Yes, but I grew up," Maxie insisted "I learned some responsibility and…I sound so old right now."

Lulu laughed and poured another drink for her friend.

"That's what is really bothering you isn't it? That the roles have kind of reversed with you two?"

"No, I just can't believe Georgie could be so stupid. That's what is bothering me," Maxie sighed, lost in thought.

"Well, here's to being responsible," Lulu held up her glass and clinked it with a less than enthused Maxie.

"I'm not that responsible, am I?" Maxie raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"You have a job that you are a slave too, your 'sick day' the other day excluded, and you have had the same boyfriend for quite a while now…You've really matured Maxie."

"I have haven't I?" Maxie almost appeared disgusted by herself.

"What's wrong with that? A lot of people would kill for what you have."

"I know," she seemed to come back to reality "I know that…its just I never expected it for myself. I did for Georgie…and I'm not going to give up on her."

"I'll drink to that," Lulu smiled relieved.

Georgie lay in the bed she shared with Diego later that night. It wasn't even ten o'clock yet but she couldn't bare to be downstairs another minute. The door to Diego's office was shut with one of his guards lingering around outside. Diego clearly didn't want her anywhere near that office and it scared her. She thought she knew Diego inside and out but now she feared that he was downstairs plotting a murder, probably Skye's murder; that was not the Diego she knew.

Would everyone like a preview of the next chapter? Thought it might be a good thing to include. Also, I am thinking of including some Ethan/Kristina in this story. Anybody a fan of them besides me?

Next chapter: Georgie confronts Diego. Lulu and Dante run into each other in an unlikely place. Maxie forms a plan with Cooper. Logan and Johnny have a confrontation.


End file.
